


After All This Time?

by avannawolfe



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, First Love, Fluff, Immortality, Mortality, Pre-Canon, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avannawolfe/pseuds/avannawolfe
Summary: Rin is all grown up and has the peaceful life she ought to have. Though the village life begins to bore her, and she yearns to know what happened four years ago. What caused Lord Sesshomaru to stop visiting her? When she suddenly leaves the village, she is faced with danger and Sesshomaru comes to her rescue. Once they reunite, a spark happens. They both struggle to figure out what this could mean, but Rin knew deep down what this was. Both Rin and Sesshomaru will have to learn to overcome the obstacles that will get in their way of discovering what they've had all along.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	1. Prologue ~Rin

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST PURELY FANFICTION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm glad you decided to check out "After All This Time?" and I greatly appreciate it tremendously. However, I just wanted to give you a heads up that I plan on rewriting this story so the flow of the writing is less confusing. I love what I have for this story, but I'm aware that it could use a lot of tweaks. I'm not changing it completely, but will be changing the writing style, and changing some plot points that aren't turning out the way I want it too. But until then, I hope you still enjoy what I have written here and will still check out the rewritten when I post it. Thank you so much, and hope you stick around for the rest of the story

A dream.

It never failed that I would have another dream about him. It was beginning to fade the more awake I was becoming, but its essence remained. My chest had a tightness that gradually trailed up to just below my throat.

This ache.

It didn't quite feel like I was suffocating, but it was consuming my very being with grief. My eyes became glossy trying to retain all of what I could remember.

I was much smaller in stature, the young child from so long ago. He was walking a distance in front of me. His movements were so graceful and elegant. He stops for a moment and turns to me as I caught the gaze of his golden orbs. He reaches his hand out to me, but as I lift my tiny hand to him the distance grew between us. I could no longer reach him. I cry out to him to no avail as he disappears into the darkness.

The dreams I had in the past were always pleasant, but why did this one bother me so? 

Was I missing him that much? 

Of course.

Terribly in fact.

I sat up from my bed, wiping away the single tear that fell down my warm cheek. I try not to cry much anymore whenever I felt sad, but this tear escaped me so easily. I release a deep sigh to try and nullify the ache in my chest. I place a hand to my chest, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly.

Lady Kaede was sound asleep in her bed mat beside mine. I looked out the window and saw that it was well before dawn, but I couldn't convince myself to go back to sleep even if I wanted to. I got up to my feet and stepped lightly as I approached the bamboo cover door. I walk outside, feeling a chill breeze in the air.

It has been four years since I last saw him; Lord Sesshomaru. The events of the last day I saw him are foggy. No one has been able to give me a proper explanation of what happened at the time. Even today, they keep details from me like it's a secret I shouldn't learn.

As a child, this was frustrating to accept. Now as a grown woman, it was almost insulting, but I've learned to consider the fact that maybe it's not their place to tell me. 

But how am I to know? 

What happened that drove him away?

Another tear falls down my face.

I never got to say goodbye to him.


	2. Without Closure ~Rin

My day to day life was starting to become mundane. I feed and care for the horses at the stable, study medicinal scrolls, and practice the fighting techniques that I have learned over the years. After that, I have a lot of free time.

I roam around the village to play with the children, find some berries and herbs in the forest to harvest, and I take horseback rides along the trails around the village. Everything in this life has become so redundant.

Kohaku has been training me to fight, per my request, so I wouldn't be completely helpless if a threat ever did come to the village if somehow Inuyasha or Kagome weren't around. Kohaku doesn't come to the village as often as he used to, for Kohaku trains new taijiyas at his home village, but I still manage to make time to practice by myself every day that I can. He was here to spar with me today. 

We were in the middle of training, throwing punches and kicks tactically at each other. I've become pretty agile with training, but today I was not concentrating when Kohaku grazed me on the cheek with his fist when I should have been able to block or miss it. I lose my balance and I fall backward, landing on my rear. 

Kohaku sighs in disappointment.

"Rin, you're not paying attention today." He noticed, "you can't lose focus or you'll get yourself killed in an instant."

I stood up to my feet, rubbing my cheek, embarrassed and disappointed in myself.

"I'm sorry. I just have something on my mind."

"Oh? What's on your mind?" he asks curiously.

I didn't want to tell him the truth, he told me that I shouldn't let my emotions get in the way of training if I were to get any better.

"It's not that important." I lied, "I think I'm just tired."

He crosses his arms with an arched brow.

"Well, let's rest for a bit and go at it again later, okay?" 

He could probably see right through me and will be harsh on me once he got the truth out of me, but I know he's also caring and understanding.

""

I went out to an open field near the river and sat there among the flowers for a while as they dance in the wind. What I had on my mind I let affect my training, causing it to be half-assed. I've held this in for so long and something about today was trying to dig it out. The catalyst was probably the dream I had the night before. The dream about him.

Did he forget about me? 

I shook my head at the thought.

No, there's no way he would ever do that. He promised me.

I lay on my back, looking up at the clear, bright sky with a blank stare. I was trying to clear my mind. To think of nothingness. Expelling the sadness that was eating a hole in my chest. I inhale and exhale deeply.

Once the feeling subsided briefly, I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun against my face and the cool breeze against my skin. 

As I lay there, there was finally some peace over me. Though it only lasted for a short time. I sensed that the sun had gotten dim, even with my eyes closed. Something was blocking it from me. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of big green eyes and copper hair pulled back in a ponytail by a teal ribbon.

"Hiya, Rin!" they spoke with a big grin on their face.

I giggled when I recognized the familiar, much older version of the once little kitsune.

"Oh Shippo, what are you up to?"

"Well I saw you laying here looking kind of sad," he replied, "I thought I should check up on you."

"Oh, I'm fine." 

I still wasn't honest. I felt better, but not completely. 

Shippo seemed suspicious of me.

"So, whatcha doing way out here anyway?" He asks, changing the subject quickly. 

"I come out here to get some fresh air every once in a while," I assure him, giving him a soft smile. 

"Well," he began, "you know if something is bothering you, you can tell me, right?"

"Of course, Shippo."

He smiles and waves goodbye to me as he wanders off into the forest. 

Over the years, Shippo and I have grown close. He has grown into an incredibly strong kitsune, much more than he was before. He doesn't come to the village much anymore either cause he's always off training to become the best fox yokai around. I'm proud of him for that though.

""

I sensed something approaching me. With sharped eyes, I push myself off the ground, turned around quickly, and went into my battle stance. A long narrow object swings towards my head. I duck down and used my forearm to push the object up. I realized it was a wooden sword used for training. Before I could see it's wielder, a foot swings under me and hits me on the side of my leg, knocking me down to the ground. I growl and shout at the wielder until I realized who it was. 

It was Kohaku. 

"I knew something was up," Kohaku spoke.

I pout.

"I don't know what you're talking abou---"

"Stop lying to me, Rin!" He snapped at me. 

It took me by surprise. I haven't seen him like that in a while, caused my knees to buckle, "I'm sorry for startling you. But Rin, you have to trust me and let me know when something is wrong, cause I can tell something is bothering you. It was simply too obvious in training."

I looked away. I didn't want him to be able to read my face of how embarrassed I was.

He sighs, and spoke calmly, "You miss him don't you?" 

Was it that obvious? 

Of course.

Kohaku knew me so well at this point. I sometimes forget that he once traveled with Sesshomaru briefly before I was left here in this village so long ago.

I couldn't take it anymore. 

My hands curl up into fists and I kept clinching them tighter and tighter as my frustration was building up, until finally, I let it explode out of me in a scream, tears following after. I shift onto my knees, covering my face with my hands.

Kohaku knelt beside me, trying to comfort me. I reach up and grab onto Kohaku's arm and held onto it with a tight grip.

"Has he truly forgotten about me, Kohaku?" I whispered with tears streaming down my face. 

Poor Kohaku. 

I wasn't sure if he was embarrassed for me or himself. Was he going to feel guilty for pushing me to this point? He shouldn't. I had this bottled up inside for far too long and it needed to be released. I finally composed myself and my face turned red, "I'm so sorry, Kohaku." 

He looked at me puzzled.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"For being all emotional in front of you like this, showing weakness," I explained not able to look at him in the eyes until I heard him chuckle. I turn to him in shock and was getting a little offended. 

Was he laughing at me?

"Oh no no! It's not that!" He assures me waving his hands, "I only chuckled because you didn't have to apologize to me." He places his hand on my shoulder, staring into the depths of my soul, "Rin, you are such a strong, brave, and kind woman. You're a fighter, and you have a big heart. You should never apologize or assume that's a weakness." 

His smiling face brought out my smile when he said those words to me as I wiped my tears away.

"Thank you so much, Kohaku."


	3. Moonlight ~Sesshomaru

"My Lord..." spoke the little imp.

I turn my head to him, not saying a word. The imp swallowed a knot in his throat, I presumed he hoped to not offend me. He continued with his squeaky voice, "we are very near that human village..."

He becomes quiet, I could see the sweat pouring off of his disgusting green skin. He noticed the disdain in my eyes. He began trembling. How pathetic he remains after all his years of loyal service to me.

"What of it, Jaken?" I spoke sharply. My expression was cold, slightly angered.

I could see the imp stumbling to try to form the right words to not upset me. He shook his head, releasing the fear in his body, but it could still be heard in his voice as he began to speak again.

"My apologies Lord Sesshomaru, but... it's been several years since you last saw--"

I refused to hear any more of what he had to say. I turn my feet and walked away.

"You stay here with A-Un."

Jaken complied with my command, sighing under his breath.

I walked for a while to clear my mind. To think of nothingness. The wind was breezy, stirring what I could smell was the scent of flowers as I was approaching an open field. I found myself in a meadow of irises and watched them dance with the wind. The flowers seemed to glow under the moonlight.

I look up at the night sky to see the first crescent moon of the lunar cycle, and I gazed at how it was still capable of giving off such a strong light. I stood there for a moment, feeling the cool wind against my face as the aroma of flowers consumed me.

My efforts to clear my thoughts failed me, however. This feeling I had in the center of my being just won't go away, and it hasn't for years now. 

What was wrong with me?

This cannot continue, Sesshomaru!

I scoffed hearing the old miko's words echo in my head.

I knew we were close before Jaken began to notice. I knew what he was trying to suggest. I smirked because I found it interesting that Jaken would even bring up the human village after all this time. My pathetic half-brother, his bride, and their comrades live there, what other reason would I need to ever go there.

"None of them matter to me."

""

Moments went by and I returned to where I had left Jaken and A-Un, the imp tried to beg for my forgiveness for what he was trying to imply earlier, but I paid him no mind.

"Let's go, Jaken."

"Umm, to where my Lord?" Jaken replied, confused.

I was silent for a moment.

"Away from here."

Jaken, again, complies, following behind with a low whimper.

The imp knows by now. I'm deliberately trying to stay away from that village. I have to. For her sake.

I heard rustling up in the trees and became alert. The rustling stops, but I keep my guard up. Something had been following me for a while and wanted to make their appearance.

Jaken noticed as well, "Did you hear that?"

It was strange. I couldn't smell their scent, but a could sense they were hiding in the trees. From what I could tell, it was just one of them. But who would be foolish enough to try to engage with me? And what did they want? I revealed my claws as I flexed them, hearing the loud cracking of my knuckles.

Suddenly, I hear something shooting out from atop of the trees towards me, but I quickly deflect with my whip of light. Shurikens lay broken on the ground.

Ninjas. How annoying.

"You are very impressive, Lord Sesshomaru." A voice spoke from the trees.

"Who goes there and what do you want!?" Shouted Jaken. The imp brings up his nintojo to prepare to blow fire from the old man side of the staff.

Loud laughter roars in the trees. A figure jumps down onto the ground in front of them, dressed in tapered clothes and light armor on the shoulders and chest. Their face was covered except for their eyes, and the look of them told that they were yokai.

"A demon ninja, huh?" I spoke coldly, not threatened by someone so weak.

"Indeed, Sesshomaru. And I want your blade." The ninja spoke smugly.

My blade? Surely they're not talking about trying to take my Bakusaiga. I place my hand on its hilt.

I grin at the hilarity.

"You must be joking. You? Wanting my Bakusaiga?"

I drew my sword and pointed the sharp tip towards them. Its demonic aura emits off the blade, ready to strike at my command.

"Oh I know I'm not capable of taking it from you just yet, Lord Sesshomaru." The ninja spoke, putting their hands behind their back.

I raise a brow at their words.

"Then why are you here before me now? Are you asking for a death wish? If that's the case, I won't be granting it for you today." I returned Bakusaiga to its sheath.

The ninja sinisterly narrows their eyes, revealing they were hiding something behind their back, and throws it onto the ground. A cloud of black smoke engulfed us.

"This won't be the last time you'll see me." the ninja spoke as they jumped back into the trees and escapes.

I was unbothered by the smoke bomb, however, Jaken was having a coughing fit and was growing angry by the minute, stomping and throwing his tiny fists up in the air.

"Who did they think they were? How dare they make such a ridiculous claim and then run away!" Jaken screeched.

"That's enough."

Jaken froze mid-movement. Slowly turning to me in confusion.

"But my Lord, are you gonna go after them?"

I scoffed at him.

"There's no need. They are not worth my time."

I proceed to walk forward and decided to change directions slightly, veering away from where the ninja had fled, and farther away from where the village resided. However, I had an uneasy feeling about the ninja being nearby. I decided that I wouldn't go too far out, for now.


	4. Confrontation ~Rin

The morning was gloomy and overcast. Were we expecting a storm? I couldn't see anything like a storm coming in the air, it didn't have the right smell. I shrugged it off for now but kept an eye on it.

I was carrying a small woven basket of apples to feed to the horses at the stables. While there, I brush the horses, feed them, and pet them since they always love the attention. Especially my favorite horse, Kuro, a gentle stallion with a black coat. I smile at him and he is always excited to see me. He'd nudge his head at me for me to pet him.

"You're such a needy horse," I spoke to him softly. Kuro grunts at me, nodding his head in agreement. I giggle softly, and rest my forehead against his, "we'll get out of this village one day my friend. Just you and me."  
I feed him the last apple I had and left them for the day. 

Instead of returning to the hut, I decided to go see if Kagome was home. I needed to ask her something and to explain to her what's been on my mind and heart for a while. I figured she would understand what I was going through. 

She told me the stories of her struggles with her relationship with Inuyasha, even before they got married. I figured she would be able to give me some advice. I trust her enough to talk about these things, where I have a hard time sometimes talking with Kaede cause she's---well, Kaede tends to exaggerate things. It's not that I doubted her wisdom, I just need to hear a new perspective.

Once I reached Kagome's home, no one was there. I was disappointed at first, but then I saw someone walking towards my way--it was Kagome. I waved at her to get her attention. She notices me and smiles, waving back at me.

"Ohayo, Rin!" Kagome greets me, as we both stood in front of her door, "what brings you here today?"

"I wanted to see you about something," I spoke, with my cheeks turning rosy. 

Kagome noticed my complexion and gave me a huge grin.

"Oh, is it about someone? Maybe, catching feelings for a certain boy?" She bumps my arm with her elbow and my face got redder.

"It's not the way you think it is," I replied, twirling my fingers around. 

"Would you like to come inside to talk about it?" She asks, opening the door. I nod and enter her home behind her. 

She prepared us some tea and hands me a cup. I take a sip or two and place the cup down beside me.

"Kagome?" I began, sounding nervous.

She gave me her full attention as she held her cup in her hands.

I wasn't sure how I was going to start or even explain this to her, I was beginning to doubt if she would understand what I was feeling. 

I breathe in slowly.

"Do you have someone that you miss?"

She was taken by my question. She had this concerned look on her face, almost like Kaede did whenever I tried bringing this up to her before. 

Kagome places her cup down to the side.

"I miss my family that I left behind in the modern era. Knowing that I won't be able to see them again hurts me so much." Kagome places a hand over her heart.

Oh no. 

I didn't mean to have Kagome think about her family. I had lost my entire family so long ago, I sometimes forget that I even had one. But she won't ever forget them, not that easily.

"But I'm okay." She continued, "I have Inuyasha with me and Sango and Miroku, and I even have you and Kaede. You guys are my family now."

A warm feeling came to my chest. I had always considered Kagome as a big sister, but to hear her say that she also sees me like family, brought me such joy.

"I'm so glad to hear that, Kagome," I spoke with a smile.

"Of course." Kagome's soft smile slowly starts fading into a curious expression, "Rin, who do you miss?"

I felt numb. 

I didn't know if I could tell her. I was frozen for some reason as if I was unable to speak.

"You miss Sesshomaru, don't you?" Kagome asks.

Sigh. 

Of course, she knew. I suppose I am like an open book to those closest to me. 

"Is it that obvious?" I ask, sounding defeated.

"It is." She picks up her cup of tea again, then sighs softly, "I'm sorry, I wish I could help, but you'll have to talk to Kaede first."

I was confused.

"Why's that, Kagome?"

She looks down into her cup, as steam was still seeping out of it.

"Kaede was the last person who talked to Sesshomaru. I'm not entirely sure what her discussion with him entailed, but you need to hear it from her, okay?"

I was afraid of this. 

I was told that Lord Sesshomaru and Kaede had a heated talk when he was last here, though I don't remember it at all. He disappeared soon after, without saying a single last word to me--not even a goodbye. 

I need to know the truth.

"Thank you for your time, Kagome." I place my cup down and stood to my feet, bowing my head to her before turning to walk out the door.

"Hold on, Rin," Kagome spoke. I turn my head to her to listen, "whatever Kaede tells you, just know she was keeping your safety in mind."

I don't like the sound of that.

"I'll see you around, Kagome." I close the door behind me and started walking back to the hut.

""

Since living here, Kaede has been like a grandmother to me, she and Kagome have taught me most of the things I know, and I respect them both tremendously, especially Kaede. I've been wondering for a while about what happened on that day. I'm also wondering if I was told any of the truth or a version that a twelve-year-old girl wouldn't question at the time. 

I'm afraid deep down that Lord Sesshomaru had a decision to make, and I need to know what and why.

I approach the bamboo door of the hut, it was becoming worn and weathered and will need to be changed soon. I inhale deeply and exhale slowly, trying to calm myself before I attempt to have this conversation with Kaede. I've tried many times in the past, but to no avail. Surely with me being sixteen now, she'll tell me the truth. I should be mature enough to understand and handle it.

As I walk through the door, Kaede was cooking something over the irori and was brewing a pot of water for tea. She sees me walk in and she gives me her old soft grin.

"Hello, dear."

I smile back at her.

"What are you cooking, Granny Kaede?"

"Oh, just some fish."

I sniffed the aroma of the cooked fish and it delighted my senses.

"It smells so good."

"Would you like some? I caught enough for both of us, and I'm almost done with tea." She asks me.

I nod.

"Sure."

I suppose I could eat first before things got serious.

This was part of our daily routine, I'll come in while Kaede is fixing some sort of lunch, we eat and enjoy each other's company before we part ways to do our things for the day.

I didn't have training today so I had the time to finally talk to her. I just hope she takes the time to explain everything. I collect and discard the fish bones for Kaede and we enjoyed the rest of our tea. 

The time was now or never.

"Kaede, can I talk to you about something?"

She had this look in her eye like she knew what was coming. Probably so, she's observant and knew me very well.

"What would you like to talk about, dear child?" You can hear the age in her voice, sounding more tired than she used to.

I take a deep breath.

"I need you to be honest with me about something. And I want the whole truth."

Kaede places her cup of tea to the side, and proceeded for me to continue, "I need you to tell me exactly what happened four years ago, and what was said when you last spoke to Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hmmm, I see..." Kaede spoke, she clears her throat softly and pauses for a moment before she began, "well, you are aware of the main reason why you're staying here in this village."

I nod in agreement.

"To be raised around humans. I understand all that, but why has Lord Sesshomaru stop seeing me?"

She sighs as she continues.

"You were such a young child to understand at the time."

I slightly raise a brow with a confused look on my face.

"Lord Sesshomaru is a great and powerful daiyokai with remarkable strength, endurance, and intelligence. He was once cold and ferocious. He was consumed by so much hatred within his heart and his obsession with his father's sword, Tessaiga, that he had failed time and time again to take possession of it."

Where is she going with this?

"Gradually and quite unexpectedly, his heart began to grow and fill with compassion, and he developed his ultimate power to become the great daiyokai that he is today. From my understanding, that's all he ever wanted; to be stronger than his father, who was the Inu no Taisho."

Kaede picks up her cup and takes a sip.

"So, what does that have to do with me?" I ask, still confused. 

Kaede clears her throat again and continues.

"Sesshomaru treasures you, a human, so immensely, he left you here knowing you would be protected even if he were not around. However, he suddenly grew greatly possessive of you, and on that day you mentioned, he demanded to take you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing,

"So wait? He wanted me to go with him?" I clutched my hands into fists, you could hear the frustration in my voice, "why did you stop him?"

"Let me finish," Kaede spoke sternly. 

I released my fists and took deep breaths.

Now is the worst time to start losing your temper, Rin.

Kaede places her cup beside her, and place her hands on her knees.

"I told him to let you remain in the human village, to give you the chance to live a human life."

My heart was aching by what I was hearing.

"He made the final decision for you and so--"

"Stop it!" I raised my voice suddenly, taking Kaede by surprise, "I'm so tired of the secrets... All I want to do is see him again."

Tears began to collect in the corners of my eyes.

"You cannot, Rin. I'm sorry. He chose to never see you again."

My eyes grew wide, my heart sunk into my stomach.

"Wha-- what do you mean?"

She looks down, a bit shameful.

"It was my advice for him to never return. He got angry with me of course, but we had come to an agreement that when--"

I stood up quickly, spilling the cup beside me.

"So he was forced away!?"

"Please hold on, Rin. You have to understand that--"

"No! You don't understand how hard it's been for me to not see him. How empty and lonely I've felt. He meant everything to me and you made him stay away from me?!" 

I didn't want to hear any more of what she had to say, and I ran out of the hut with tears in my eyes. Kaede calls out to me, but I blocked her and anyone else trying to call out my name. 

I ran to the horse stables, quickly preparing Kuro to ride. I mount him and kicked my heels to make him gallop. I wanted out of the village, to be as far away as we could go. 

My mind was in a fog, tears continued falling down my face. My vision was blurry, but I could tell the sky was much darker than it was before. I couldn't tell now if I was crying or if it was coming from the rain.


	5. Abandoned ~Rin

I didn't know how far I had gotten away from the village, but I needed to find shelter somewhere soon. The rain was pouring harder now than when I left, or I didn't notice how much it was raining until now. 

I clicked my heels and had Kuro to keep going onward. He and I were soaked from the rain he grew tired when I had him running at full speed earlier.

"Hang on, Kuro," I spoke to him calmly.

I found a dirt road that leads north, farther away from the village. Maybe I'll find something on the side of the road up ahead I thought. And sure enough, I had found an empty teahouse with enough coverage over the entrance of the door to the side window for Kuro to stand outside while I got myself dry inside. 

I jumped off the horse, tied Kuro's reigns to a pole by the window, and I walk inside the empty building. Luckily there was some firewood inside so I could be able to start a fire.

Once I got the fire started, I began undressing to see how wet my kosode got. Not only my kosode, but the hadajuban was soaking wet too. I had no choice but to lay them out close to the fire to hopefully dry. 

I sat as close to the fire as I could bear without it scorching my bare skin. As long as no one was around, I wasn't going to be seen all exposed.

I took the saddle and blankets off of Kuro so he could dry off as well. He was relieved to have the extra weight off of him, and that he could now dry off properly. 

The rain continued to pour and my clothes were not yet dry. I sat there shivering from the light breeze that was still able to sneak into the house, but it wasn't strong enough to put out the fire. I looked around the storage areas to see if there was any food in the teahouse, but sadly no luck.

I couldn't recall how far I ran, my mind was in such a haze it just felt like we were riding for hours. And I wasn't completely familiar with this area that we ended up in, so I hope I'll be able to find our way back. 

I sat there near the firepit and I was beginning to realize that I should have let Kaede have the chance to explain. Why did she make Sesshomaru stay away from me? Did I do something wrong? Kaede mentioned that he wanted to take me that day, so why didn't she let him? 

Why didn't she let me decide to go with him?

I wish I knew where you were so I could see you... at least so I could get that one last goodbye.

Tears began to form in my eyes again. 

I didn't want there to be a goodbye. 

I want to see him. 

I want to talk to him. 

I want to know the truth from him. 

I don't doubt Kaede, but I could tell she was still keeping something from me. That is if I had stayed maybe she would have told me what she was keeping from me. 

I sigh deeply and buried my face into my knees.

I'm such an idiot.

I've let my emotions get the better of me these past few days. I've tried to not be like this, but I suppose if you keep suppressed feelings for so long, it will eventually explode all at once into a big mess.

You are such a strong, brave woman. You're a fighter, and you have a big heart. You should never apologize or assume that's a weakness.

I scoffed at myself.

"I don't feel very strong right now, Kohaku." 

I wipe the tears from my eyes and check on my clothes. My hadajuban was dry, but my kosode was still a bit damp.

"I'm going to go look for him. I need to know the truth."

""

The rain had finally stopped, but the dark clouds hovered in the sky. My kosode was finally dry and the horse gear was dry as well. 

I put the kosode on and the gear back on Kuro, untying his reigns from the pole. I jump on him and I had him trot down the now muddy road back home. 

I need to try to talk to Kaede again. What else was she keeping from me?

I felt my stomach gurgling and grumbling, it was getting late and I was growing hungry.

"I hope I can get back to the village before nightfall. Maybe Kaede will cook her stew tonight. She knows that always made me feel better."

I didn't want to return to the village right now, but I was in no way prepared to go out on a long journey to find Lord Sesshomaru. I needed to rest up and gather supplies. 

Kuro was getting tired again and needed to rest, and he was needing food as well. I pet his neck while he walked on the road that should hopefully lead back to the village. I was still calming myself down and not be mad at Kaede for what she had said, but I needed to have her explain more. 

"And had I not rushed out like I did, I probably would have known by now," I told myself. 

Sighing loudly, I realized that I was still a bit childish at times. 

I felt embarrassed.

I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, especially to Kaede, she didn't deserve that. Once I get back to the village, I need to apologize to her. 

I heard unusual rustling in the treetops above me. I became alert and put my guard up, remaining calm, and started slowly reaching for my dagger I had hidden under my kosode on my left thigh. 

I squeezed my heels against Kuro to make him gallop. As soon as he began moving faster, I heard something shoot out of the trees, but I blocked it with my dagger. It clanged against my blade, it was something made out of metal.

I squeezed my heels against Kuro tighter to have him go faster, hoping to get away from what's trying to attack me. As the objects kept getting thrown at me from the trees, I deflect them with my dagger. I noticed one got hooped through the tip of my dagger, it was a shuriken star. 

Ninjas? 

But why are they attacking me?

"This isn't good. I need to escape quickly." I told myself.

Before I could react, a figure lands on the road in front of us, causing Kuro to stop abruptly. The figure was wearing tapered clothes with light armor on them. Their face was covered except for their eyes. 

And then another figure, much bigger than the one in front of me, drops down from the trees as well. Had the same tapered clothes and light armor, the mouth was covered except the eyes, and it had a long stream of hair from the front going to the back of their head with the sides shaved. 

When both brought their eyes up, they glowed, signaling that they were yokai.

"Demon ninjas?" I exclaimed, getting worried now.

The one in front of me chuckled menacingly.

"We've been looking for you, rabbit."


	6. Denial ~Sesshomaru

I couldn't sleep. A dream keeps appearing to me over and over again. 

All I see is her face. 

Smiling one moment, then crying out to me soon after. I couldn't do anything for her.

I felt helpless.

It haunts me.

I emerge from my resting place, Jaken remained sound asleep on top of A-Un's back. One of the dragon heads, A, noticed that I was awake, and lifts his head to watch me. I raise my hand to him which told him to stay where he was. He lays his head back down to return to slumber. 

The sky was gloomy today, it was going to rain.

I went off on my own for a while, feeling the chill of the wind against me as I approached the edge of a cliff. From there I could see it, not much, but it was there over in the distant horizon. 

The village. Her village. She is where she needs to be, where she belongs. Having the most peaceful life a human could have. It sounds strange and boring to me, but if it is what is best for her, then so be it. As long as she remains out of harm's way and is truly happy with her life.

I notice a familiar odor nearby, a disgusting odor. It reeked of the hanyo. The odor was quickly approaching me. 

Great.

He caught my scent. Now I have to deal with his annoyance and pathetic threats. I was growing more irritable the closer he got to me. Why was he coming here?

I sensed his presence behind me as he kept his distance. I remained in my position and refused to turn around to make eye contact with him.

"Inuyasha," I spoke.

He growls at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, Sesshomaru?" His voice screeched.

I slowly shift around to face my little brother.

"I should be asking you the same thing." I replied, "why are you here?"

"That's not really any of your business now is it?" He continues to growl at me, "besides, you know it's not smart for you to be anywhere near here."

"I don't have to answer to you, Inuyasha." I retort.

"Oh save it!" He shouts, "you know what the old woman told you."

The way my brows contorted was showing my annoyance. What did he plan to accomplish by irritating me like this? But I suppose that was the point. 

How insulting.

"I was just merely bypassing. Nothing more." I told him.

He scoffs at me, folding his claws within his kimono sleeves.

"Yeah well look, I know it must suck for you to have to stay away, but you can't just--"

"Be quiet, Inuyasha!" I exclaimed fury was forming in my gaze.

This took him off guard, his eyes changed from anger to annoyance.

"What's the matter with you?" 

It seemed at that moment, something came to his realization. He drops his hands, unclenched, down to his side, "I think I get it now, you can't help that you have such strong feel--"

"You don't know how I feel, half-breed!" I growled at him, "I'm not capable of such things..."

Inuyasha's eyes began to show more frustration rather than annoyance.

"Will you cut the act already? It's obvious to me." He spoke, "I know what it looks like."

Inuyasha tries to close the gap between us. What was he trying to have me do at this moment? 

Confess? Laughable.

"There was no other choice." I explained, exhaling with annoyance.

"Actually there was another choice. You just chose for Ri..."

"Don't." I growl harshly, spitting venom, "please, don't say her name in my presence."

When I looked at him, I noticed the change in his eyes. It shifted from annoyance to what seemed like... sympathy? How absurd.

"I don't want your pity." I turn my back to him, continuing to look out over the horizon, "just leave me be. You don't have to worry about me going to the village."

Inuyasha huffs at me.

"Man, you got it worse than I did." He jumps away, his odor fading and leading back to the village.

I growl clenching my fists.

"How dare he make such accusations about me?" I tighten my grip more but then release. I began chuckling at the thought, "However, he might be onto something."

I stood there at the edge of the cliff a while longer, watching the dark clouds form rapidly. A single raindrop falls on my cheek. The rain began to pour heavily, but I refuse to move. 

I stood there motionless, allowing the raindrops to fall and drip off of my face, allowing the streams of rain to express what I was truly feeling at that moment.

""

I returned to the resting place to see that Jaken and A-Un waited for my return. The little imp saw me and rejoiced at seeing me, but noticed my attire was drenched from the rain.

"We'll stay here until the rain stops," I command.

The imp stood up and complied. He used his nintojo to rekindle the fire that went out overnight, which now allows his precious Lord to dry himself with the heat he has provided for me.

As we sat near the fire, a thought came to me. I look over to the imp, Jaken, sitting by the dragon, A-Un. The imp noticed I was staring, but looked like he was growing worried.

"Ummm... is something the matter, my Lord?" Jaken asks, nervously.

My expression was cold but,

"I've been thinking." My voice sounded curious.

The imp's face lights up with interest.

"Of what, Lord Sesshomaru?"

I didn't make any more eye contact with him.

"Have you ever..." I stop midsentence.

No. 

He wouldn't understand. Only one person could truly understand how I was feeling, and that was my father.

Jaken had a confused look on his face.

"Ummm, my Lord?"

"It was nothing." I spoke after a moment of silence.

He gave a perplexed expression, probably overthinking my intentions.

These so-called feelings have been resurfacing more often than usual. I've been trying to suppress them to keep myself in check, but it's become apparent that it's starting to slip. I also can't have them while being a daiyokai, it's bothersome.

The rain finally stopped, I had Jaken prepare A-Un to leave, I started ahead of them. I return to the cliff to scout the area once more.

I decided indefinitely that I must leave this area for good. I didn't have these troublesome feelings until we came here. It will be what is best for both of us.

"Goodbye." I whisper. The wind taking my words with them.

Jaken meets with me soon after, looking out into the horizon. He looks to me with concern in his eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to go there once more, Lord Sesshomaru?" He asks me calmly. 

I was silent for a moment, 

"Nothing is there for me." I replied coldly, "let's go, Jaken."

The imp complies, holding A-Un's reigns as they walk ahead of me. 

I took a moment longer before I moved, turning my feet away from the cliff towards the opposite path that Inuyasha took earlier. 

I almost had my back completely turned until I pick up an aroma. I stopped in my tracks. 

Jaken noticed I wasn't moving and became worried.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" He squeaked.

The aroma was familiar, one I had wished to forget, especially because... it was blood.


	7. No Escape ~Rin

I was surrounded. 

The large brute behind me was snarling as he removed his face covering, revealing the drool dripping off of his fangs. 

The smaller one in front of me was much slimmer than their comrade, but I knew to not underestimate an opponent by their size and appearance. 

I held my dagger up to brace for the defense. The smaller one chuckles portentously, staring as if they found a treasure.

"You are that human girl aren't you?" The smaller ninja spoke, barring kunais in between their fingers.

I scoff at them.

"There are lots of human girls like me." I proclaimed, trying to remain calm.

The smaller ninja laughs manically.

"Oh but you are someone very special. Well, special to someone we're after."

The large brute releases an enormous belly laugh.

"This is too perfect, Washu! Now that inu daiyokai will take us seriously."

Inu daiyokai? No, do they mean...

A loud gasp escapes from my lips.

"You're after Lord Sesshomaru!?"

"Bingo! You're a smart human after all." The small one named Washu confessed, "so come with us quietly, and we won't have to ruin that pretty little face of yours."

"You're out of your damn mind if you think I'm going with either of you!" I shout.

Washu snickers, sounding as if they were offended.

"Oh well, if you insist." Washu jumps up into the air, "I'll just make sure you don't scream cutting into you!"

Washu swings their arm and releases the kunais from their fingers. I duck my head down, pulling and leaning Kuro's reigns to the left, forcing him to escape and run through the trees.

Washu squints his red eyes sinisterly.

"You're gonna make this way too easy, little rabbit."

Both Washu and the brute jump up into the treetops; their domain.

I maneuver Kuro through the trees the best I could, but he was leading the way on his own. He just knew to run. 

I look over my shoulder behind me to see if they were following me and I didn't see them directly chasing me from behind, so they must be up in the trees.

I look above me, and sure enough, I saw their silhouettes jumping from one tree branch to another over my head. 

Washu laughs manically jumping from branch to branch.

"I LOVE playing chase!"

The large brute kept his distance behind me, making sure I didn't turn around to make a quick escape.

This wasn't good. 

I wasn't losing them at this rate and Kuro can't run forever. I had to think of something fast.

The only weapon I had on me was my dagger, and if I try to run back to the village now, they'll also attack everyone there. I had to make sure I was leading them as far away from the village as possible, I would just have to figure out how to get back at another time. I had to lose these goons first.

I knew ninjas were fast, but to have them be ninja yokai made this much more dangerous for me. I needed a plan.

Washu up in the trees let out a bored sigh.

"This isn't as exciting as I had hoped."

The brute catches up with Washu briefly with a stretched out grin across his face, "Kagato, end this. Don't kill her."

The brute Kagato keeps his grin.

"Oh, I won't kill her. But I won't guarantee that she'll still be recognizable."

Kuro was beginning to reduce his speed as we approached a clearing, I pull on the reigns to bring him to a halt. I pant rapidly, looking out into the trees finding the ninjas to be nowhere in my sight, but that didn't mean they weren't still around in hiding.

I pet Kuro's neck for his good job at running. I finally made it to the clearing where there are not that many trees, but I still needed a plan. Running was just something I did instinctively.

I had a moment where I was remembering how I had always hidden when I was with Lord Sesshomaru when danger was near. As a little girl, it was easier to find places to hide, but it's much harder now as an adult.

I breathe deeply, keeping my guard up in case they try to attack again.

I notice a strange sound coming from the trees. It sounded like the cracking of fire, but I didn't see any smoke anywhere that indicating a fire. What was I hearing then?

A blue light was forming and beaming through the trees, and it was getting brighter, bigger, and closer. Emerging from the trees was a large stream of swirling blue fire heading towards me. 

I kicked my heels on Kuro to get him running again towards the large opening in the clearing away from the trees. The fire trailed behind us as we ran farther away from the trees.

Then the brute Kagato jumps down in front of me suddenly, slamming his feet into the ground causing it to shake and crumble below him. This spooks Kuro and he lift his front legs high into the air, causing me to fall backward, sliding off of him. I land on the ground flat, feeling a jolt of pain going up my back.

I yelp in pain and try to call out for Kuro, but he was running away from me, farther and disappearing into the clearing. I grunt in pain as I push myself off the ground, but a burst of adrenaline allowed me to get up quickly and make my escape on foot. Kagato starts chasing after me, revealing his weapon from behind his back, a large yari. 

Kagato twists his body and leans back holding up his yari, aiming for me. I held my dagger in my hand, not sure how useful this was going to be against a spear. So I'll have to time myself perfectly. 

The ninja lets out a burst of loud laughter.

"You can't get away from me that easily!"

Kagato twists and swings his arm forward, releasing the handle of the spear to let it fly in the air. I was waiting for the spear to get closer. 

I felt like I was moving in slow-motion. The spear appeared to be taking its time reaching me. I could hear my heart pounding and the blood rushing through my ears. I felt the wet blades of grass against my bare feet with each step I took. I look up at the grey sky and watched a bird slowly fly above me. I look back behind me, watching the spear approaching me and gradually gaining speed and getting closer and closer.

I was waiting for the right moment.

San...

Ni...

Ichi...

Now!

I plant my left foot onto the ground and propelled myself to the right, as the spear struck the ground just inches away from my foot.

Ha! I knew training would pay off. 

I ran towards the direction I thought Kuro had gone, hoping to reunite with him quickly. 

While running, I see a reflection of light in the corner of my left eye, and I turn my head to look. A large blade had zipped over my left shoulder and its hooked tip sinks into my shoulder. I was pulled back as the hook sunk deeper into my shoulder, catching itself on my bones.

Kagato loudly belly laughed.

"Did you really think I had just the one weapon?"

I was flung to the ground on my back, blood gushing out from my wound.

No...

""

Washu emerges from the trees, blowing out smoke from their mouth. They approached me with the most sinister grin.

"Well done Kagato. You caught the little rabbit." Washu praised.

Kagato chuckled.

"Such an easy prey."

I couldn't move, the pain in my shoulder was overpowering. I no longer had adrenaline pumping through my body, now my body was starting to shut down. Washu steps and presses their foot against my stomach.

"Just think. Had you just cooperated from the beginning, you wouldn't be in this predicament and bleeding out." Washu mocked, pressing their foot harder on my stomach.

I gasped in pain as the air was being forced out of my lungs. Washu replaces their foot with their knee on my stomach, then I felt a hard slap across my left cheek, which left a red mark that began to swell.

"Don't do that again." Washu warns, slapping the right side of my face with the back of their hand. The grin on their face was nothing but of pure enjoyment of my suffering. 

"You monster." I whimpered, as blood collected on my lip.

Washu starts laughing manically holding on to their stomach, then in an instant became silent with an emotionless expression. They stared at me with their red eyes.

"You humans disgust me." Washu spoke coldly, "if it was up to me, I'd kill you here on the spot."

I could see the hatred in their eyes. It had been a long time since I saw the look of evil. And now I feared for my life. My eyes began to water, I felt I was going to die.

Washu chuckles, "Aww, is the little rabbit gonna cry now?"

Washu pressed their hand down against the blade on my shoulder, pushing it deeper into my shoulder. I let out a pained scream with the added pressure. The pain was now excruciating. 

"Washu, we can't kill her yet, remember?" Kagato warned his comrade, "the Master wants her kept alive."

Washu could only snicker.

"Oh, I'm not gonna kill her. I just wanted to play with her a little bit that's all." 

Washu spat a wad of their saliva onto my face. They aggressively pulled the hook out of my shoulder, tossing it to the side as Kagato retracted the blade back to him. Washu slaps me across the face again, smearing my blood on me. Washu stands up to their feet, removing their knee from my stomach as I let out a pained gasp and cough. 

They stand over me with cold eyes, "pick her up Kagato, we need to leave now."

Kagato grabs me by my hair and pulls me up from the ground. A big grin stretches across Kagato's face as I didn't make a sound.

"Oh Washu, did you break her already?" Kagato mocked, swaying me by my hair left and right.

Washu smirks and turns away.

"Oh, she will be when I'm done with her."

Kagato makes his enormous belly laugh. 

I couldn't move, I couldn't utter a sound, and my body was feeling tingly and numb. I realized I was starting to lose a lot of blood as it ran down my arm and dripped off my fingers, making a puddle of blood in the grass. 

This was it.

I was going to die. 

Tears began to fall down my bruised and dirty cheek as I whisper what I feared was the last name I'll ever speak.

"Se...Sesshomaru..."


	8. Regret

"Se...Sesshomaru..." Rin whispers.

Kagato became curious cause the human spoke so quietly he couldn't hear her.

"Do you have something to say?" The brute demands, swaying the woman's limp body left to right by her hair.

Washu grew impatient.

"We don't have time for chatter. We have to lea--"

It struck like lightning, a whip of light sliced the forearm of Kagato clean off, dropping the woman and a now severed arm to the ground. The brute screeches in pain clutching at the fresh amputation that was pouring out a massive amount of dark purple blood.

Washu watched with shock and fear in their eyes. Then they turn to the source of the whip.

"Dammit! We're too late." Washu hisses, facing towards the trees, "He's already here."

A figure emerges from the trees, a tall man with long silver hair, golden eyes, and wearing a fur pelt over his right shoulder. You could see the fury in this daiyokai's eyes from a distance.

Washu growls at their interruption and pulls the wounded Kagato to them, forcing them to retreat up into the trees. They quickly disappear as the scent of blood fades.

Rin had fallen on her knees and was confused at how she had ended up on the ground, it all had happened so quickly. She looks over to see the severed arm of Kagato and was in disbelief. 

"Was I just saved?" She questions, pressing her hand against her bleeding shoulder.

The daiyokai slowly walks forward, the crunch of the grass could be heard under his feet.

When he stops in front of Rin, she manages to look up to him, slowly revealing a relieved smile across her beaten face as she immediately recognized her precious Lord.

"You came...." she spoke softly before leaning and falling towards the ground.

Sesshomaru kneels to one knee and catches her in his arms before she hit the ground. He embraces her firmly, internally enraging at the aroma of her blood and tears.

"I'm so sorry... Rin." Sesshomaru exhales harshly under his breath.

"You came for me... I knew you would." Rin mutters in a whisper. Her vision was fading to black and she fell into darkness.

Sesshomaru carefully scoops up Rin into his arms, supporting her back with one while the other was holding her up from her knees. He was silent as he walked across the clearing, hearing thunder in the distance.

"This will never happen to you again, Rin. I'll make sure of it."

""

She tosses and turns her head in her sleep. A beam of light cracks through the cover on the window. Rin opens her eyes slowly, noticing that she was in Kaede's hut.

"Oh my gods, you're finally awake Rin!" Suddenly spoke a voice. Rin turns her head to her right to see Kagome kneeling beside her, Kaede quickly approaches behind her.

"Oh what a relief." Exclaims the old miko.

Rin blinks slowly, feeling woozy and lightheaded. She tries to push herself up but felt a rush of pain going to her left shoulder that was bandaged. She gently places her hand on her shoulder, feeling the thick layer of bandages.

"You were so lucky, Rin. We almost ran out of bandages patching you back up." Kagome says concerned, she presses her hand gently against Rin's forehead, "and it feels like you don't have a fever anymore."

Still in a daze, Rin stares at Kagome.

"How--how long have I been asleep?"

"Two full days." Kagome responds.

"Oh..." Rin sounded surprised that she slept that long, then she remembered that she did lose a lot of blood.

"Had you came to us any later, things would've been a lot different for you." Kaede spoke bringing a bowl of warm water with a clean cloth inside. Kaede kneels and pats the warm cloth onto Rin's bruised face.

Rin scans the room to find someone but sadness forms in her eyes for she didn't see Sesshomaru anywhere around,

"Did--did he leave?" Rin asks with her voice cracking.

Kagome and Kaede look at each other with regret in their eyes.

"He left as soon as he brought you to us." Kagome explains, "he told us what happened and just left without saying anything else."

"Oh... I see..." 

Rin's eyes became glossy at the realization of what she had feared; he was gone for good now.

Kagome tries to reassure Rin that she had tried to convince Sesshomaru to stay until Rin woke up but was ignored and he flew away. Rin chuckles softly; he hasn't changed. The same Lord, the same daiyokai from when she was a little girl. He was still her precious Lord.

"Enough talk," Kaede interrupts, "you need more rest, Rin."

Kagome nods in agreement and pushes herself to her feet. She tells Rin and Kaede that she would come by later to check up on Rin. Kaede agrees and Kagome walks out of the hut.

It fell silent in the hut. 

Rin turns her head to Kaede while she was putting more wood to the fire in the irori.

"Granny Kaede?" Rin broke the silence. 

Kaede turns to her.

"Yes, young Rin?" She replies curiously and is alert to attend to her needs. 

Rin was trying to hold in sobs as tears stream down her cheeks.

"I'm--I'm so sorry for how I spoke to you. I shouldn't have been so rash and lost my temper." Rin apologizes with a lump in her throat.

Kaede walks up and kneels beside Rin and takes her hand in her wrinkled ones.

"Don't worry yourself with such things. I'm not upset with you." Kaede spoke with a soft smile.

Rin's eyes widened at Kaede's gentle tone.

"But I got so angry with you. You didn't deserve that, Granny Kaede." 

Rin was expressing how awful she was feeling. She wasn't only upset at how she spoke to Kaede that day, she was also upset at the fact that after briefly reuniting with Sesshomaru, he didn't stay with her.

Rin lets out her sobs.

"Is--is Se--Sesshomaru gone for--for good?"

Kaede holds Rin's hand tightly.

"Sweet child, no need for those tears," Kaede began, "Lord Sesshomaru isn't gone."

Rin sniffs with confusion written on her face.

"What do you mean?"

Kaede elaborates.

"I was told earlier today by a familiar kitsune that Lord Sesshomaru is still in the area. He's probably waiting for you to recover before he comes to see you again."

A light was brought back into Rin's soft eyes. Now she was no longer sobbing from sadness but of relief and happiness. Kaede wraps her arms gently around Rin, consoling her tearful adopted granddaughter.


	9. Conflicted ~Rin

A few days passed and my wound was healing much faster than what the two mikos expected. However, it wasn't completely healed and I still needed to take things easy. My left arm was wrapped in a cloth sling to restrict my movements on my shoulder. 

I was briskly walking down the path towards the horse stables, ecstatic to see that Kuro had returned home safe and sound. I approach him with a soft, tired smile. I pet his neck with my right hand as he softly snorts at me.

"You happy to see me too?" I ask the dark stallion. He nods his head as if in agreement. I giggle softly, brushing my hand against his soft fur, "I'm so sorry for putting you through all that my friend."

I press my forehead against Kuro's, assuring him that I still do care for him. The stallion snorts pleasantly, showing no signs of ill-will towards me.

"He got lucky I found him on the outskirts of the village so I brought him back here a couple of days ago." A male voice suddenly spoke behind me.

I was startled and turned around quickly to find the source of the voice. I was surprised to see the young man with his recognizable freckles across his nose.

"Oh Kohaku, you scared me." I exclaim with a sigh of relief.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rin." Kohaku apologizes sincerely, "I just saw you were here and I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing better." I answer with a soft smile, lightly rubbing my slung arm.

"That's good to hear." 

He pauses for a moment, "I spoke with Kaede after it happened..."

"Oh...?" I nervously grip the elbow of my left sleeve.

"Yeah..." he spoke concerned.

Silence fell between us.

"When I found out you were seriously injured, I was terrified that I wasn't going to make it to you." Kohaku spoke, breaking the silence.

I had a woeful look on my face, dropping my head down staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry I had you so worried, Kohaku."

Kohaku shook his head and approaches me, closing the gap between us. He gently wraps his arms around me, holding me close to him in an embrace.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Rin."

My cheeks became rosy, my hands got sweaty, and my heart rapidly increased its pace. I rest my head on his shoulder and I press my hand against his chest, accepting his showing of affection. I didn't mind this gesture at first, but it wasn't feeling right to me the longer it lasted. 

I had suspected for a long time that Kohaku might have certain feelings for me and just never pursuit me as many other suitors did. But this was different. I never feel bad when I didn't share the same sentiments with the other suitors, but with Kohaku, I felt a bit guilty for not having them. 

We were like this for a moment and Kohaku finally pulls away with his cheeks burning red. He began stumbling to try and find the right words to say next but I just giggle softly at him.

He chuckles along with me.

"Care if I walk you back home?"

"I don't mind." I accept with a smile.

-  
I'm amazed that she's still so kind and can hold a smile after what she went through. I admire her strength.  
-

We were enjoying each other's company, catching up on small things on our way back. Kind villagers stop us to see how I was doing along the way. I greet them with smiles and assured them that I would be okay.

Most of the villagers knew what had happened to me, being brought back unconscious and covered in blood and beaten in the pouring rain distraught a lot of the villagers, and were so relieved to learn that I would recover.

I was starting to have this sinking feeling in my stomach. I wasn't sad or anything, but was feeling a bit... guilty? I didn't like that I was feeling this way and I couldn't explain why at the moment, so I tried to put it in the back of my mind to think on later.

"You okay?" Kohaku asks suddenly as we continued walking down the path.

I look at him and smile.

"Yes, I'm fine."

""

When Kohaku returns me home, he departs to return to training the new yokai taijiyas at his village. I wave goodbye to him as he flies away on Kirara's back. I was resting on my bed, not able to do a lot for myself until Kaede and Kagome come in to check on me. They see me periodically throughout the day to help with my needs, help change my bandages, et cetera.

The door swings open and Kagome walks in. She tells me that she had arrived today to check on the condition of my shoulder and to see if it was healed enough to remove the sling. 

Kagome unwraps the bandages.

"The swellings went down so that's good." She expresses, "the wound still needs to be cleaned often, but you won't need to have your arm slinged as long as you continue to take it easy."

I was relieved to hear that I'll finally have some movement in my left arm again. I watch Kagome clean out my wound; a two-inch gash that stretched vertically over my shoulder. I was lucky, had the injury nick any of my major arteries, I would have died within minutes. 

I started feeling conflicted. 

I love living in the village and having all the people I care about and those that care about me altogether in the same place. However, at the same time, I wanted to see Lord Sesshomaru again and I knew once I see him, I'll want to leave with him if he allowed it. 

I'm not sure how I want to sort this out or how to make the right decision.

Kagome finishes wrapping the last of the new bandages on my shoulder, without adding the sling to my arm. Kagome pushes herself off the floor and began to leave until I spoke suddenly.

"Wait Kagome! Do you have a moment longer?"

Kagome stops in her tracks and turns back to face me.

"Of course, Rin." Kagome says kindly, now kneeling beside me, "what else do you need?"

"Actually, there is something I wanted to ask you, " I began, but was a little hesitant to continue. I shake my head and resume with my thought, "how were you able to decide between choosing to stay in your time or coming back here to the Warring State?"

Kagome looked to be taken by the question. Then I saw her eyes grow warm with kindness and understanding because I think now she's aware of what I was now fighting with internally.

"Honestly... I just knew what I wanted."

Even with Kagome's brief explanation, while respectable, I still didn't get the answer I was looking for.

"Did it take you long to decide?"

"Well, for me I had no hesitation," Kagome pauses for a moment to clarify, "but Rin, don't think you have to quickly make the decision right now if you're still struggling to choose."

My eyes widened with enlightenment from Kagome's next words as she continues, "My decision was already easier cause I knew for certain I wanted to be with Inuyasha. I already knew him so much and I grew to love him from our travels. And maybe that's something you need to do first before making your final decision; see if love grows between you and him."

I gave Kagome a bright smile of pure happiness as tears were running down my cheeks.

"Thank you so much, Kagome."

Kagome smiles in return.

"I hope whatever you choose to do makes you truly happy, Rin."


	10. Irises ~Rin

The sun was hovering over the tops of the trees when Kaede appears with ingredients to make the famous stew that I always loved. I was able to help Kaede prepare the ingredients to throw in the pot as it cooks over the fire. 

Once the vegetables were nice and tender, it was ready to eat. Kaede grabs a wooden ladle and scoops some stew to put into two bowls for each of us. I thank her as I take one from her, and she thanked me for helping her. 

We finished our food with leftovers to spare. Kaede asked me if I could take the remaining food to Kagome and see if she and Inuyasha wanted it. I happily obliged and took two cylinder bamboo containers to take to Kagome's. Before I stepped out, I turn to Kaede as she was preparing to clean up.

"Granny Kaede?"

"Yes, young Rin?" She replied as she turned to me.

I smile at her as I placed the containers on the floor. I walk up to her and gave her a warm embrace. She looked confused at my sudden affection.

"Thank you so much for everything."

Kaede embraces me as well, having a warm smile on her face as she looked at me.

"I'm always going to be here for you, my sweet Rin." Kaede cups her hands onto my cheeks. She might have been smiling on the outside, but I could see the sadness form in her eyes.

She knew what I was doing. 

And it looked like this time, she wasn't going to stop it. We embraced once more for a moment longer, then she releases me telling me to make sure to take the stew to Kagome before it got cold. I nod in agreement, picked up the containers, and lifted the door open, waving to Kaede as I told her that I would see her soon.

I step out as the door drops shut behind me, the sky was an orange hue as the sun began hiding behind the trees. The view of the sky was beautiful here. I stood in the middle of the bridge over the river and you could see the soybean and rice fields and a mix of old and new houses built around.

I quickly got to Kagome's home, she and Inuyasha were delighted to see me and that I brought them what was left of Kaede's stew.

"She ain't the greatest cook, but nobody can pass on that stew of hers." Inuyasha comments, filling a bowl with the stew.

Kagome gives him a look that sends chills up his spine. 

I giggled at there interaction, 

"Well, I helped her make it so it has extra love in it." I said cheerfully.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and started to eat the stew.

Kagome walks up to me closely while Inuyasha was leaning against a wall on the other side of the room eating,

"Have you thought about what we talked about earlier?"

I paused for a moment, could she tell I was up to something?

"I'm going to go discuss things first before I make a decision."

Kagome places a hand gently to my left shoulder, over the bandages.

"Make sure this heals properly first before going anywhere, okay?"

She was trying to have me stay longer. My wound has gotten better to the point where I can take care of it on my own, but I could tell in her voice that she doesn't want me to leave just yet. I give her a reassuring smile.

"I'm just going to go talk to him if he's still around."

Inuyasha's ears twitched hearing the last bit of our conversation, 

"Hey, Rin. Just be careful okay?"

I wasn't expecting Inuyasha to care so much, I'm even more surprised he doesn't seem to want to stop me from seeing him. What's changed?

"Why is it Inuyasha? Both you and Granny Kaede know what I plan to do but neither of you have made attempts to stop me." I asked, curiously. 

Inuyasha huffs,

"I don't know if me and Kaede have the same reasonings, but mine is just simply accepting the fact that you're grown enough to make your own decisions."

"Even you Kagome, you're not going to stop me either?"

Kagome shakes her head left then right,

"You're sixteen now. Plenty old enough to decide your fate."

I appreciated that everyone has come to terms that I'm grown, even though I almost died by foolishly wondering out on my own. But they know I'll be safe with him.

I hugged Kagome before leaving, waving at Inuyasha as I stepped out the door.

"You better take good care of Rin, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha spoke under his breath.

××××××××××××

The sun had finally fallen behind the trees as I took a long path that led out of the village into a meadow, covered in blue irises. I walked out to the center of this meadow where I found a lone, tall tree and decided to sit under it to figure out what I was going to do and say. 

How was I to find him in the night?

Would he come to me?

There was something he had said to me sometime before he disappeared four years ago that was eating at me, but couldn't remember what it was. I'm not sure why it decided to come to me now. 

I took in a breath slowly and released it, trying to clear my mind to focus. 

-  
I remember being in this spot, in this very meadow with the same blue irises dancing in the breeze. I was twelve almost thirteen years old and Lord Sesshomaru had just brought me another beautifully crafted silk kimono that was mostly white with a hue of pink at the bottom and ends of the sleeves, with accents and trimmings of gold circles that he had made special for me. I thought it was strange that it was much too big for me at the time though.

I was much more interested in just being with him this time around and I wasn't minding the gift that much, but I still appreciated its beauty nonetheless. I remember a moment of being so close to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, embracing him tightly, giggling with such pure happiness. 

But it's around here where my memory begins to become cloudy. I can't remember exactly what happened but I do recall finding small prick marks around my hips, which I later figured out was caused by fingernails, claws specifically.

My memory is blank on how I got them no matter how I try to force myself to remember. 

I do remember that earlier that same morning was when I started bleeding for the first time, signaling my arrival into womanhood. And that night, I remember Kaede having a talk with me about what it meant now that I entered womanhood but I don't remember much of the specifics of that conversation until I got older.

I never saw Lord Sesshomaru again after that.  
-

I let out a frustrated sigh, would he tell me what happened that day? The more I had pondered on it before, I was afraid to learn the truth because things began connecting when everyone would refuse to answer my questions and be so vague about it, and I think I know why that's the case-- did Sesshomaru hurt me back then and my subconscious is refusing me to remember? Or did he...

I shook those terrible thoughts out of my head. He would never harm me in such a way, but I needed to hear it from him. I need to know the truth of what happened and figure out how to move forward from it.

The breeze felt chilly on my skin. I watched the dancing irises and they looked as if they were glowing. I looked up at the night sky and saw the moon was full and bright tonight. I closed my eyes, feeling the wind against my face, letting my hair dance with the breeze.

I inhaled and exhaled as I slowly opened my eyes, seeing a tall silhouette of a man in front of me. My eyes caught the long, silver hair and golden eyes that glistened under the moonlight.

"Sesshomaru."


	11. As You Wish

"Sesshomaru." She whispers under her breath.

He stood before her, keeping the distance between them. Rin gazes long at the glorious appearance of her Lord. His long, silver hair flowed with the breeze as it glistens in the moonlight. She was caught in his golden stare as if she were in a trance. 

This captivates her.

Rin pushes herself up to her feet. She wanted to approach but sheepishly resists. She stood frozen as if she was afraid. Not of Sesshomaru himself, but of his explanation to come.

She leans back against the tree, as gusts of wind pick up blue iris petals into the air.

The wind whistles and thrashes around them, Rin tries tucking her hair behind her ear but the wind kept pulling it out of place. 

"I'm glad you're here." She spoke.

He stares.

She rubs the side of her forearm, never taking her eyes away from him, "I was afraid you would have been gone already."

Silence.

She bit her bottom lip softly. She had so much she wanted to say but didn't know where to begin. They had missed four long years after all. 

Her heart was sinking into her stomach.

"You look well, Rin."

Sesshomaru broke his silence.

A pink hue appears on her cheeks as she tries to hide it with a smile.

Sesshomaru steps forward, gradually closing the distance between them. Rin becomes nervous and swallows a knot in her throat.

He took a moment.

"You've changed quite significantly as well."

Rin giggles at the comment.

"I've only grown up a little bit. That's all."

"I see..."

Sesshomaru looks over at how much Rin's physical appearance had changed. She was always small and she remains quite petite. The widening of her hips, her soft round face, and the development of other curves were apparent and piqued his curiosity.

"How is your wound?" He asks.

Rin looks over to her left shoulder, seeing her bandage being exposed from her collar. 

She crosses her arm over her chest and gently places her hand on top of the shoulder.

"It's much better now," Rin expresses, "but it still needs some time to heal."

"That's good."

The swaying of the leaves and branches tussled in the wind, and blue petals dance around them. Clouds rolled across the sky, dimming the moonlight.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I--" She pauses, taking in a deep breath, "had you not come to me when you did, I would be..."

She fell silent.

She was feeling a tightness in her chest, placing her hand over the ache. She didn't want to have to bring this up so soon, but she needed answers, immediately.

"What happened on that day?" She spoke sternly. 

Sesshomaru seemed surprised by her sudden change in tone with him. He took no offense to it, but he wasn't about to show it.

"Pardon?"

She tightens her hand into a fist against her chest, not out of anger, but to give herself the courage to speak.

"Why did you not return for four years?" Tears began to form in the corner of her eye.

Sesshomaru was taken by her question. He knew he would have to explain himself to her as she deserved to know, but he felt it wasn't the right time for her to take it all in. He thought it would be too much for her to handle at this moment. 

Her tear fell as she looked up into the golden orbs of her Lord as he stepped closer. He closed the gap between them, towering over the woman. Her eyes grew uneasy looking into his gaze. Her heart throbs, her breathing became shallow, and her palms were perspiring. 

Sesshomaru lifts his hand leisurely and tenderly brushes her bangs away from her eyes with his fingertips.

"We will have the time to answer all your questions in due time."

His eyes were soft while he lightly glides the tips of his claws down her cheek, tracing her jawline to her chin. He brushes the soft of his palm to wipe her tear-stained cheek.

Her cheeks were flushed and bumps appeared on her arms, reacting from his touch. She was feeling a growing warmth down inside of her.

This intensity was new to her.

Sesshomaru noticed a change in her aroma. Was he doing this to her he wondered. This made him much more curious.

The moon revealed itself again as its soft light reflects off of Rin's brown eyes, drawing Sesshomaru into them. She was drowning in his golden pools that she couldn't escape from. 

Rin becomes brave and lifts her hands to him, cupping his face into them. She was surprised that Sesshomaru was letting her touch him like this so suddenly--he was surprised himself, though he wasn't showing it.

Sesshomaru saw the want in her eyes; he also saw the hesitation. He, however, couldn't let her give in to her urges nor he gives in to the temptation.

He places his hands gently on top of hers, grasping them, and pulls her hands down off his face.

Rin drops her head, breaking her gaze.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so forward and--"

"Rin..." Sesshomaru interrupts, releasing her hands.

She looks up to him as he cups his hands delicately on her face. He leans his face in close to hers. 

Their lips were mere centimeters apart, they could touch if one of them leaned in. Feeling her soft breaths against his skin gave him chills. He had a strong will and would not give in to the beast.

Sesshomaru turns her head slightly and presses his lips over her ear and whispers lowly.

"Be patient, Rin."

The vibration of his voice moved through her body like electricity. A soft gasp escapes Rin's lips as her knee buckle. The hairs on the back of Sesshomaru's neck lifted.

He releases her face from his grasp and takes several steps back, observing her.

She was in awe. She never imagined that she could get that close to Sesshomaru. Her cheeks were reddened from the interaction that she quite enjoyed.

She touches her burning cheeks.

"How embarrassing. I don't mean to blush so much." 

"No need to feel embarrassed."

Rin gives him a gentle smile.

"I'm just so happy you're here, Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin straightens up from the tree and steps towards him, holding her hand out to him. 

Sesshomaru tilts his head to the left in confusion. 

Rin smiles at him.

"Care to go on a walk with me?"

Sesshomaru made a soft expression.

He delicately takes her hand and lets her lead him the way, intertwining his fingers with hers.

""

They were walking down a smooth dirt path when they approached the boundary that enters into the village. 

Sesshomaru halts, releasing his grip from Rin's hand when she kept walking forward. She stops and turns her body to him with confusion on her face at her Lord's refusal to enter.

"My Lord?"

He stood with a blank stare at the young woman.

"Rin, answer me this."

"Yes?" She spoke with concern in her voice.

He blinks slowly.

"Are you... happy with the village life?"

She was taken by the question and took a moment before she gave him an answer that she thought would satisfy him.

"I don't mind it. It's boring at times, but it's peaceful."

She didn't want to lie to him, she couldn't.

"I see..."

Rin holds her hand up to her chest, feeling her heart throbbing again.

"Lord Sesshomaru, when will you be leaving?"

"Soon." He responds.

"Oh..."

She tightens her hand into a fist against her chest, holding it close to her. 

She was scared. 

She didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to go through the hurt of being without him again. 

He notices the tension on her and steps towards her, holding her cheek gently in his palm.

"I can't stay here, Rin. I have duties to attend to."

She stares into his eyes and grabs the hand that was holding her cheek, pulling it off her face, and enclosing his hand with both of hers.

"Please, take me with you!"

His eyes widened at her declaration. 

Rin's eyes were burning with desire, it is what she truly wanted. Even though she had not fully healed, she was willing to leave with him immediately.

She continues, "I am capable of looking out for myself and I can defend myself now so I won't become a liability or be in your way."

"Rin..." He spoke softly under his breath.

"Please... I just want to be by your side again, Lord Sesshomaru." She begs as her voice starts trembling.

He took a moment to reflect. 

He still had his concerns for her safety, which was one of many reasons why she was left in the human village, to begin with. He didn't want to risk her life again--not after the times of almost losing her.

"Are you sure you want this, Rin?" He asks firmly.

Rin nods her head confidently.

His eyes glisten in the moonlight, just as hers. 

He brings his free hand together with hers. The hollow feeling inside him became warmth. He had some speculation on what this was but didn't want to jump to any quick conclusions. He did not understand this new feeling entirely.

He thought over her request.

"If that is what you wish, Rin."

She was surprised that he didn't protest further.

"Really my Lord?"

He nods.

Her face lightens up with her smile, the smile Sesshomaru cherishes immensely. 

She jumps up and wraps her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. 

Sesshomaru was hesitant at first but wraps his arms around Rin's waist to support her, taking care to not prick his claws through her kosode. The tension went through his body with Rin having her body pressed against him, feeling the pulse of her heart beating. 

He inhales deeply, taking in the sweet, floral aroma of her hair which almost overwhelmed him.

Rin releases her hold on her precious Lord and gives him her soft smile again when she looks up to him with bright eyes.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru gazes at her softly, with the corner of his mouth cracking a brief smile.

""

The old woman was building a fire in the irori to prepare herself some evening tea. The hut was consumed in a deafening silence other than the cracking of the burning wood.

She hears the bamboo door rattle suddenly, which startles her. She turns to look who was there and she was surprised to see that it was Rin.

Rin gives her a soft smile as she enters the hut.

"I didn't startle you did I, Granny Kaede?"

Kaede blinks slowly and chuckles.

"I just wasn't expecting to see you so soon, Rin." A look of confusion washed over her face, "Did you not go see Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin blushes lightly, looking over her shoulder behind her.

"About that..."

Before Rin could say anything else, Sesshomaru steps into the hut standing behind her, dropping the bamboo door closed. 

"I suppose this answers one of my questions," Kaede spoke. She grabs a ladle to dip into the brewed water, pouring tea into a cup. She offers it up to the youngsters at her door, "Tea?"

Sesshomaru sits across from the old miko between the irori, Rin sits on the wall side of the irori between Sesshomaru and Kaede. 

Rin switches her look from Sesshomaru to Kaede to watch their expressions, so far they seem calm. This was a good sign she thought.

Sesshomaru had his cup of tea sitting in front of him, untouched. Rin was blowing the steam from hers while Kaede was quietly taking small sips.

"So Lord Sesshomaru. It's been a long while hasn't it?" Kaede spoke trying to break the silence. 

Sesshomaru stares intently at the old woman.

"Still not much for words I see..." The old miko takes a sip of her tea.

Rin raises her hand to catch Sesshomaru's attention.

"Ummm, my Lord?"

Sesshomaru shifts his eyes over to Rin,  
"About what we discussed earlier..?"

He took a moment before he spoke.

"Rin wishes to travel with me."

"Hmm, I suspected as such." Kaede places her cup of tea beside her.

"However..." He adds.

Both Rin and Kaede look to Sesshomaru with interest in what he had to say,  
"I cannot let her."

Rin gasps in disbelief,  
"But Lord Sessho--"

"Let me finish, Rin." He interrupts.

Rin closes her lips and goes quiet, dropping her head down.

Sesshomaru continues, "I cannot take her with me in the current condition she's in. I'm not risking her getting hurt again if she's not in top health to travel."

"So what do you suggest, Lord Sesshomaru?" The old woman spoke.

He blinks slowly, focused on the old woman.

"I will wait three more days for Rin to recover enough to travel with me."

Rin released a sigh of relief.

"I see..." Kaede turns to Rin, "and how does Rin feel about this?"

Rin nods her head.

"I'm okay with this."

Kaede picks up her cup and takes another long sip.

"Rin, may I have a word with Lord Sesshomaru, privately?"

Rin looked puzzled and turns to Sesshomaru. His expression didn't suggest against it so she complies with the miko's request. Rin pushes herself to her feet and quickly steps outside.

It was silent between the miko and the young daiyokai for a while before one of them finally spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the old woman began, "what are your intentions with Rin?"

"Just her company."

"Is that right?" Kaede pauses looking at the spot where Rin once sat, "she has gotten quite beautiful hasn't she?"

"...indeed." he spoke with an arched brow.

"Does that interest you?"

Sesshomaru scoffs at the old woman.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Are you saying I'm wrong young daiyokai?"

"I'm not interested in her in such ways."

"Need I remind you what happened four years ago, Sesshomaru?"

He pauses, furrowing his brows together, showing annoyance.

"I have no intention of causing her harm."

"That might be the case now, but you were inconsiderate of Rin's innocence and well-being back then, and you almost ruined her..."

Sesshomaru glares at the old woman.

"However, she does not remember any of that." The old woman explains.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen.

"She does not?"

Kaede nods.

"I had to refuse myself to tell her the truth of what happened, and I entrusted everyone else to do the same."

"Why is that, old woman?" Sesshomaru asks curiously.

Kaede smirks.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps I did not want Rin to think differently of you... which she probably would not of regardless. She adores you so much, Lord Sesshomaru, even after all this time."

The old woman drops her head, "I couldn't bear her to return to the empty shell she once was before you saved her."

Sesshomaru looks to the old miko with fire in his golden eyes.

"I'm leaving it all up to Rin."

Kaede tries to suppress a surprised look as her eye widen.

He continues, "If she wishes to be with me after everything, I won't stop her nor reject her. The choice will be hers and hers alone."

Kaede puts away her empty cup.

"As it should be. Lord Sesshomaru, she needs to know the truth from you before she is to leave with you."

Sesshomaru nods his head in agreement. He rises to his feet quickly and began exiting the hut.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kaede calls.

He looks over his shoulder to look at the old miko.

"Welcome back."

He huffs at her as he opens the bamboo door and steps out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make the chapters longer so it's taking me a bit longer to write and edit them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless


	12. The Delay

Rin walks through the sleeping village while her Lord and Granny Kaede have their private discussion in her hut. She stops and finds herself a spot to sit, resting on the lower end of a hill that rolls down into the river. She looks to the night sky, bringing her knees to her chest, and wraps her arms around them as she twiddles her thumbs in a circular motion.

She sighs harshly as she waits.

"I'm sure everything will be just fine." She thought out loud.

She hears the wind whistling around her and she starts to whistle in response, which leads her to make a melodic tune; a lullaby she sang to the children when she would play and care for them.

She hears the taps of footsteps behind her and turns her head over her shoulder to see her precious Lord at the top of the hill. She grins and pushes herself up to her feet, making her way up the hill to greet him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She waves to him.

However, when she approaches him, her smile fades away when she notices the coldness in his eyes.

He blinks slowly, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"You can return now."

She grew concerned by his sudden change of behavior towards her, and her eyes express this.

"Did--did something happen with Kaede?"

He turns around, having his back towards her.

"It's getting late. You should go home and get some rest."

He began to walk away but his kimono sleeve was being pulled by both of Rin's hands. He turns his head to her as the glassy look in her eyes captures him.

"Lord Sesshomaru... please... please don't go.... don't go and leave me alone again!" her voice and hands were trembling. Her hands held onto his sleeve tighter, not wanting to let him go.

She had feared that he was angered by the old woman and was going to leave without her in the middle of the night. She didn't want her Lord to leave her behind. She didn't want to lose him again--possibly forever.

He was taken aback to hear the fear in her voice. His eyes narrow and soften looking at the sadness in her eyes. He didn't want to worry her or upset her unnecessarily. He was not going to, nor had the desire to, leave the village just yet--not without her.

He turns around fully facing her.

"I have no intentions of going anywhere, Rin. I will remain here when you wake up." He spoke lowly but soft.

"You promise?" Her tears were forming in the corners of her brown eyes. 

He nods.

"Of course."

She exhales harshly and releases his sleeve, allowing him to take a step back. She wipes away the water in her eyes with the back of her hand. Sesshomaru lifts his hand out to her, palm side up. She blinks and looks at him curiously and she gently places her hand on top of his hand without a second thought nor a hint of hesitation.

He pulls her to his side and he wraps his arm around her back, holding her close to him.

"Hold on to me."

When she blinks, he lifts off the ground suddenly and glides into the air, causing her to shut her eyes and tightly wrap her arms around his torso. Sesshomaru tightens his hold on her just enough to have her feel safe. He would never dare to drop her under any circumstances. 

After securing herself onto him, she opens her eyes to see the tops of the huts passing below them. 

She was in awe.

It had been a long time since she flew in the air like this. She recalled the times she rode on the back of the dragon, A-Un, following right behind Lord Sesshomaru. This time was different, she was now flying with him, in the arm of her precious Lord.

She looks up at Sesshomaru, his golden eyes were glistening under the moonlight. A pink hue appears in her cheeks when she traced his chiseled jawline with her eyes. She had always thought her Lord was handsome, but this was her first time examining his more masculine features that were appealing to her.

Sesshomaru shifts his eyes down to her and notices her rosy complexion.

"Is something wrong, Rin?"

She seemed to of snapped out of a trance and her face reddens.

"Everything's fine, my Lord." She turns her head away and buries her face in his fur pelt.

He resumes, focusing ahead as they quickly neared the old miko's hut.

He slowly descends and gently taps his feet on the ground in front of the hut. He held Rin up enough to where her feet couldn't touch the ground. He then loosens his hold on her and lets her down to let her stand on both her feet.

Rin kept her arms around him as she looks up at him and gives him her smile while Sesshomaru kept his stoic expression, though his golden pools were soft and gentle looking into her eyes. They remain in each other's embrace for a moment longer before Sesshomaru releases his arm from around her back.

"Goodnight, Rin." He spoke.

She blushes and releases her hold on him. She steps back, tucking a hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight, Lord Sesshomaru."

She turns away and walks towards the hut door. She turns back to see him again, he stood there watching her as she disappears behind the bamboo door. When she enters, Kaede was sound asleep with the fire in the irori dimmed into embers, and Rin's bed mat was set up and ready for her.

She quietly steps around the sleeping Kaede to get to her bed, she lays down and lays the cover over her. She places her hand to her chest as she breathes in deeply, the ache in her chest had returned.

She still wasn't getting the answers she was looking for. She felt like only more questions will only be added than obtaining the answers she longed for. 

Will I ever know the truth? She thought to herself.

She presses her forearm over her forehead as she closes her eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you'll tell me the truth, won't you?"

She tightens the hand laying on her chest into a fist. She was determined and tells herself right then and there that she would have Sesshomaru tell her what happened four years ago, even if it was something she wished she hadn't remembered.

""

Soft breathing could be heard in the hut as Rin was still sound asleep. She tosses and turns as she kept hearing distant, muffled voices outside the hut. The voices gradually got louder and clearer as the minutes went by. 

She sits up tiredly, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She heard a soft thud and a loud raspy on top of the roof of the hut.

She yawns and spoke out loud.

"That kinda sounds like--"

Then she heard a woman's voice outside the hut door, yelling.

"Inuyasha, leave him alone would you?!"

She recognized Kagome's voice and quickly rises from her bed mat to her feet. She swings the bamboo door open and sees Kagome glaring up the top of the hut, her hands in fists to her sides.

"What's going on, Kagome?"

She turns her head and notices Rin.

"Oh, good morning, Rin." Kagome exhales harshly before she continued, "Well, Inuyasha was so restless last night when you went to go see Sesshomaru..."

Rin continues rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as Kagome spoke, trying to listen to her.

"...and when he woke up this morning, he caught Sesshomaru's scent in the village and rushed over here following it, and finds Sesshomaru just sitting up there." Kagome points up to the top of the hut.

Rin looks up and sees Inuyasha standing and growling at a sitting Sesshomaru on the roof of the hut with his eyes closed.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin called out.

Sesshomaru opens his eyes, looking down towards Rin as he rose to his feet and quickly glides down from the roof, standing in front of Rin.

"Good morning, Rin. Did you sleep well?"

Rin blinks slowly at her Lord's speed and smiles at him.

"Good morning, my Lord. And yes I did."

She giggles holding her hands up in soft fists, very happy to see that Sesshomaru had kept his promise.

"Hey!" Yells an irked Inuyasha, "I'm not done talking to you, Sesshomaru!"

Kagome crosses her arms tapping her fingertips repeatedly.

"Osuwari!"

The beads around Inuyasha's neck glow and drag him down to the ground with a heavy thud.

Kagome began scolding him for being so rude to his older brother. Then she turns to Sesshomaru giving him a bow.

"Please forgive Inuyasha. He's just gotten protective of Rin since she's like a little sister while you've been gone."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru spoke, intrigued.

Inuyasha grumbles lifting his head from the ground.

"Kagome, don't tell him stuff like that!"

"Why not? I'm telling the truth and I got no reason to lie to big brother."

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru winced.

Rin chuckles and reaches for Sesshomaru's hand and takes it.

"Come with me, Lord Sesshomaru."

He blinks quickly as she guides him down the main path leading into the village.

"Hey, wait!" Inuyasha yells.

"Just leave them alone, Inuyasha." Kagome kneels beside her husband, "they haven't seen each other in a long time. Just give them their space, okay?"

"But... He's not supposed to--"

Kagome shushes Inuyasha with her finger.

"Trust your brother."

Inuyasha sighs.

"And besides..." Kagome continues, looking up and watching the two walk away, and intertwining their fingers together, "...they need to figure some things out."

""

On their walk through the village, Rin wore the biggest grin on her face having her precious Lord at her hand. Sesshomaru had his stoic expression, which was imitating to some of the villagers they walked by, but they knew the young Lord meant no harm as long as he was with Rin.

The villagers were surprised to see the young lord in the village again after his disappearance years ago. Some villagers made speculations on why he was gone, but it was just minor gossips and rumors amongst themselves. They didn't know what happened, which was good for Rin's sake.

Rin notices a small child walking towards them. A small boy with dark brown hair and indigo eyes, smiling and giggling.

"Rin-chan!" The little boy shouted, running faster towards them.

Sesshomaru noticed a familiar scent coming from the child, similar to the yokai taijiya woman that traveled with his hanyo brother years ago.

Rin smiles and releases her hand from Sesshomaru's to hold her hands out to the little boy.

"Hisui!" She called out to the little boy as she knelt with open arms. 

Hisui runs to her with open arms and embraces her as she holds him up in her arms. The little boy giggles seeing her.

"I missed you Rin-chan!"

Rin smiles at him.

"I've missed you too, Hisui. Where are Kin'u and Gyokuto?"

Hisui pouts.

"They've been so mean to me, Rin-chan. They won't play with me, they'd much rather play with the other boys in the village."

Rin chuckles nervously.

"Oh is that so?"

Hisui looks over to the mysterious man that stood behind Rin and tilts his head in confusion.

"Who's that, Rin-chan?"

Rin looks over to Sesshomaru with his blank stare. She smiles and looks at the curious child.

"He is someone very precious to me."

"Oh..." Hisui's eyes look at Sesshomaru in wonderment. The little boy's eyes appeared to sparkle in his stare, "...he's pretty."

Rin giggles at the boy's remark.

"He's very pretty isn't he?"

The boy smiles.

"But not as pretty as you, Rin-chan!"

Rin looks to Sesshomaru to see his reaction-- unfazed.

Rin sets Hisui down to his feet and the little boy walks up to Sesshomaru, looking up to the daiyokai that towered the small child.

"You're so tall." The boy spoke in amazement.

Sesshomaru looks down at him, allowing the boy to have his curiosity by being so close to him. Hisui notices the long tail of Sesshomaru's fur pelt and stares. His little hands wanted to touch it, but he was fighting the urge.

Hisui looks up to Sesshomaru with twinkling eyes.

"Can I touch it, sir?"

Sesshomaru raises his brow at the request but felt like amusing the little boy. He reaches down his pelt and pulls the tail up from the ground until the end dangled above the ground.

Hisui looks up to Sesshomaru again to wait for permission to touch. Sesshomaru nods his head in approval. The little boy's eyes sparkle as he was now able to catch what caught his attention. His little fingers touched the soft fur and a grin appear on his face.

Hisui giggles petting the fur.

"Fluffy."

Rin smiles watching Sesshomaru's interaction with the child. The warm feeling in her chest came back and she places her hand over it, treasuring it.

Hisui finally releases the fur and walks towards Rin.

"Bye-bye, Rin-chan!" The boy turns to Sesshomaru with a mischievous grin, "Bye-bye, Fluffy!"

Hisui laughs and runs away in the same direction he came from.

Rin giggles as she looked to Sesshomaru, he seemed to not have been fazed by the child's nickname for him. 

She smiles and takes his hand again.

"Let me show you something."

Sesshomaru nods and holds her hand while she guides him down the village again. She looks up to him with her smile as they walked side by side, she intertwined their fingers together in their hands. Sesshomaru was unfazed, though the warm feeling in his chest was coming back again when he looked down at her and saw her smiling face, he cherishes.

"Sesshomaru?" She spoke so softly it was almost a whisper, "thank you."

You could see the confusion on his face.

"For?"

Rin looks into his eyes with warmth.

"For being so kind."


	13. Truth

They walk for a while as Rin took Sesshomaru down a path that branches from the village that leads to an open flower field near the river. She turns around to him, showing her bright smile.

"I come here often when I need some time to be alone." She utters.

He looks at her with curiosity, intrigued by her.

She releases his hand and walks towards a patch of flowers. She kneels and begins picking and pulling some flowers out of the ground. Watching her brought warmth to his chest. He admits to himself that he had missed this about her. Her enjoyment of nature always brought out her smile.

Rin stood up with a couple of lavender lilies in her hands.

"Aren't these pretty?" She asks him.

Sesshomaru doesn't speak but he nods his head in agreement.

She smiles up at him, taking his hand again into hers, leading him through the field of dancing lilies. She finds a tree that had fallen alongside the river, just inches from the bank. She decides to sit on it, her back facing towards the river.

Sesshomaru stood in front of her as she fiddles with the flowers in her hands.

"Rin." He spoke softly.

She looks up to her precious Lord.

"Yes?"

His face stiffens.

"I need to speak with you about something."

Ba-thump.

She thought she was more prepared to deal with what he had to say about this, but she grew anxious. She didn't expect this nervousness to overcome her. She also thought she would have had to instigate the conversation herself.

She knew that this was the time for both of them to discuss it because they were finally alone.

Or so she thought.

""

In the distance, Kagome knelt hiding behind the bushes, she slows her breathing so Sesshomaru couldn't hear her.

"Are we seriously doing this, Kagome?" whispers Inuyasha, who was knelt beside her with an annoyed look.

Kagome groans and sharply snaps her head to Inuyasha.

"Be quiet will you." She whispers with an agitated tone.

"You said we needed to 'gIvE tHeM sPaCe'." He mocked, imitating her from earlier.

"We ARE giving them space." She explains, "We're just here to make sure things turn out okay."

Inuyasha narrows his eyes at his wife.

"Oh, I see. You don't trust Sesshomaru, do you? Hypocrite."

Kagome gasps loudly.

"That's not true!"

Kagome covers her mouth in fear that she spoke too loudly. She peeks through the bushes, seeing Sesshomaru and Rin unfazed by her noise.

She breathes out softly, bringing her hand to her chest.

Inuyasha groans.

"This is stupid. I don't wanna be here watching them like this."

Kagome shushes him.

"Just be quiet. I can't hear them."

""

Sesshomaru stood silently before Rin with his hair flowing in the wind. Rin looks up to him as she remained sitting on the log, swallowing the knot in her throat.

"What did you want to talk about?" She tried to hide her nervousness, her hands were perspiring, and her heart was beating rapidly in her chest.

"About what happened four years ago." He spoke.

Her heart was throbbing as if it was trying to bust out of her chest.

"Alright." She agrees, laying the flowers that were in her lap gently beside her on the log.

Sesshomaru blinks slowly as the soft tussling of the wind stops.

"I was told you don't remember anything from that day."

Rin tucks a hair behind her ear.

"I don't remember much of it at all."

"I see..."

Rin began hesitating. 

She was beginning to have second thoughts on the matter, whether she truly wanted to learn the truth or not.

"I got to thinking..." she interjects, "With you being here now, maybe I don't really need to know what happened anymore after all."

Sesshomaru shakes his head.

"No. You need to know, Rin."

She had downcast eyes, dropping her head.

"But, Lord Sesshomaru, I--"

She made the connections herself with what little she was able to remember:

The memory loss, the claw marks, the secrecy.

She didn't want to believe that her Lord had hurt her and that he felt guilty and chose to stay away from her. She didn't want this to be the case, but there was no denying something like this had happened.

She rolls her hands into fists, tears began falling onto her lap, "I don't care to know... I don't want to know anymore..."

"Rin..."

He drops to one knee in front of her, gently lifting her chin to him as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"Sesshomaru..." she spoke with a cracked voice.

He brushes the palm of his hand on her tear-stained cheek.

"Please let me explain."

She touches the hand that caressed her cheek and she nods her head.

Sesshomaru breathes in deeply before he began.

"I would never lay a hand on you that would cause you any harm, and I still hold that as truth."

He pauses for a moment, removing his hand from her warm cheek, "However, on that day I got careless."

She swallows another knot in her throat, it was harsher than the last.

He continues, "You were almost on your thirteenth year, and I noticed a change in your aroma that overwhelmed me. And when you embraced me, I lost control of myself for just a moment, but it was enough to..."

She stares at him perplexed.

"You lost control of yourself?"

He nods averting his eyes from her.

"You could say the beast inside of me awakened, and I about became feral."

He hissed as those words escaped his lips like poison. He was ashamed to of admitted that he had lost himself in such a way.

"What happened next?" Rin asks nervously.

Sesshomaru refused to return his gaze to her, but soft hands caress his cheeks to bring his golden eyes to look at her brown ones. She had a warmth and softness in her eyes when she looked at him.

He grasps the hands that were on his cheeks firmly, locking his gaze on her.

"I was in mid-transformation when I tried to get you off of me. I pushed you away and the force caused you to hit your head and you fell unconscious."

Her eyes had widened. It all was coming back to her all at once.

'  
They were both under the lone tree in the meadow. A younger Rin was embracing the neck of her precious Lord with a huge grin on her face. She began to notice the tension growing on his body and she asks him if he was okay.

Sesshomaru grabs at her waist tightly, piercing his claws through her kimono. She looks at his face, the stripes on his cheeks were darkened and jagged, and his eyes were glowing red with blue irises turning into slits.

She whimpers from the pain caused by his claws and told him he was hurting her. His eyes widen and he shoves her off, pushing her away from him. She glides a few feet hovering over the ground before hitting the back of her head, knocking her unconscious.

Sesshomaru trembles as he calms himself down. The red in his eyes went white and his irises turned back into the golden color. He exhales harshly when he realizes what had happened and he quickly rose and went to Rin. He holds the unconscious girl in his arms with his claws tipped with fresh blood when Inuyasha finds them.  
'

"I see..." she spoke, "I think I remember now."

He continues, "Not once have I ever lost control as I did on that day. The old miko believed that this was me becoming dangerously possessive of you, which I refused to believe at first..."

He pauses and pulls her hands down off his face, still keeping them in his hands, "But for your safety, I agreed that I would not return to see you."

Her eyes soften looking into his.

"Sesshomaru... but it was all a big misunderstanding. You didn't mean for any of that to happen I know it."

"It should have never happened to begin with!" He raised his voice, which startles Rin.

The pique in his voice was apparent that he was highly bothered by this. He was this powerful daiyokai with incredible self-control in battle but allowed something as simple as an aroma of a mortal girl to cause him to lose his sanity.

He exhales harshly, "The last thing I wanted to do was cause you any more harm. I would willingly give up my time with you if it meant that you would be safe."

He drops his head, "I was willing to suffer a life without you so you could live a normal human life."

She looks to him with soft-hearted eyes and leans forward, bringing their hands to her lap.

"That's not what I want though. I don't want a normal human life."

His eyes widen looking up at her with a surprised expression.

She continues, "I don't want that life. It doesn't satisfy me enough."

She smiles at him so brightly it caught Sesshomaru off guard.

He looks into her soft brown eyes, holding her hands in her lap firmly.

"Do you still trust me?"

She nods her head.

"Of course."

"How are you so certain?"

She takes a moment.

"I know you care about me. You proved that by coming back to me when I needed you the most."

He speaks her name softly under his breath.

"Rin..."

"And I forgive you." She smiles. She rises from her spot and wraps her arms around his neck, "And now that I finally know the truth, I've made up my mind."

Sesshomaru drops his other knee to the ground. His body stiffens for a moment as she embraced him. He then relaxes and gently wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Rin, will you still be leaving with me?" He whispers into her ear.

"Yes." She replies softly, "I will go wherever you will go, Lord Sesshomaru."

He brings her closer to him, her body pressing against him where she had practically fallen into his lap. He noticed the warmth in his chest was beginning to burn. He breathes in her sweet aroma which caused his heart to begin beating rapidly.

She loosens her embrace from his neck to look at him, showing him her smile.

His eyes glistened looking into hers.

She rests her hands on his shoulders as she looks into his golden gaze. Her cheeks turn into a pink hue when she notices that she was sitting in his lap. She also noticed something about his stare that made her heart skip, something she didn't expect from him. Her heart began to beat rapidly as a soft gasp escapes her lips.

She bats and shifts her eyes away, breaking her gaze. Her cheeks reddening the longer she remained in his embrace.

He holds her a moment longer before releasing his arms from around her. He stands to his feet as Rin slides to her knees. He holds out his hand to her as he stood over her. She takes his hand and he lifts her to her feet. She smiles at him while he gives her his stoic expression.

She turns around and picks up the flowers she left on the log, she takes his hand and smiles.

"Let's go." She says.

He nods as he let her lead the way back towards the village.

""

In the bushes, Kagome gasps softly and closes her fist excitedly.

"I knew it!"

Inuyasha bats his eyes in confusion.

"Knew what?"

Kagome sighs.

"Are you blind? They clearly have feelings for each other."

Inuyasha raises his brow.

"I'm not convinced."

"You've got to be kidding me?"

Inuyasha stares at his wife, blinking slowly.

"I just don't see it."

Kagome sighs harshly, shaking her head at her naive husband.

"Oh nevermind, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shrugs his shoulders as Kagome shakes her head in disbelief.

""

Rin leads Sesshomaru back to Kaede's hut where they find she hadn't returned yet. Rin sighs harshly as she wanted to speak to Kaede.

Sesshomaru looks at her, releasing her hand.

"Rin."

"Yes?" She replies.

"We leave in two days. You must make your preparations."

She nods and smiles at him.

"Alright. I'll get some things together."

While they stood there, the old miko was approaching them, carrying a woven basket filled with herbs.

"Ah, there ye two are." The old miko spoke.

Rin turns to the old woman with a smile.

"Granny Kaede!"

Kaede smiles at the young woman, seeing the happiness in her smile brought such joy to her old soul. Kaede looks to Sesshomaru and gives him a nod acknowledging him.

He stares.

Rin walks up to Kaede and takes the basket from her arms.

"I'll help you with these, Granny Kaede."

"Thank you, my dear, I would greatly appreciate that."

Rin turns to Sesshomaru with a smile.

"Will you wait out here for me?"

Sesshomaru nods his head, folding his arms into his kimono sleeves.

Kaede walks to the door, pushes the bamboo cover open, and enters the hut with Rin following behind her.

Rin places the basket on the edge of the raised platform that contained the irori and where they slept. Kaede grabs two smaller baskets for each of them to sort out the herbs.

They were enjoying each other's company as they prepare and sort the herbs to make teas and medicinal remedies. Rin looks at Kaede, watching her pulling the leaves off of some herbs.

"Granny Kaede?"

Kaede turns to her.

"Yes, Rin?"

Rin pauses, collecting her thoughts.

"Sesshomaru told me what happened."

Kaede stops what she was doing and moves the basket from her lap and places it to the side, becoming attentive to the young woman.

"I see. Now that you finally know, what do you plan to do?" The old woman asks calmly.

Rin gives the old woman a warm smile.

"My plans have not changed."

"Is that so?" Kaede spoke curiously, "Even after what he did you still wish to leave with him?"

Rin nods her head.

"I don't hold anything against him. He had no ill-intentions on what happened, Kaede."

"I see..." the old woman remarks, sounding a little skeptical.

It fell silent between them.

Kaede had some concerns regarding Sesshomaru, but she trusts Rin's judgment enough for her to still see the good in the daiyokai, for he is young himself and still learning about the ways and behaviors of humans.

Rin places her basket to the side, stands to her feet, and walks to Kaede, kneeling in front of her. She takes the old woman's hands into hers, as the young woman's eyes glisten.

"Kaede, I want to be with him for the rest of my life."

Kaede was surprised at Rin's confession.

The old miko had her suspicions that Rin had strong feelings for the young Lord and respected that this was the path she wanted to take. Kaede cups her hands on Rin's cheeks, giving the young woman a warm smile.

"Your heart is so pure, and you love so deeply and unconditionally." The old woman pauses as water forms in the corners of her eyes, "I wish great happiness for you and the young Lord."

Rin's eyes become glossy as she gently embraces the neck of the old woman, ecstatic to hear her blessings.

"Thank you so much, Granny Kaede."


	14. Departure

Kagome was kneeling looking through the bushes when she sees the berries she sought for.

"I found more over here, Rin!" She shouts from one side of a raspberry bush.

Rin looks over the bush from the other side and smiles brightly.

"Excellent!"

Rin was making her final preparations with Kagome; one more day remained before Rin was to leave with Sesshomaru. She and Kagome were out in the forest early that morning with small woven baskets under their arms collecting herbs and berries for the younger woman's travel.

Both women had finished their harvesting as they made their way back onto the smooth dirt path leading towards the village. Rin looks at Kagome with a soft smile.

"Thank you for helping me collect these berries and extra herbs, Kagome."

Kagome returns a smile to Rin.

'Of course." Her smile, however, slowly fades into a brooding expression when she broke her eye contact with Rin.

Rin notices the change in her expression and her eyes become doleful.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome shakes her head.

"I know you're old enough to make your own choices. I just can't help but still be worried for you, ya know?"

"You don't have to worry too much, Kagome. I'll be fine as long as I'm with Lord Sesshomaru." Rin reassures.

"Yes, I know he'll take great care of you. I just want things to turn out all right for you is all."

Rin looks to Kagome with soft eyes as Kagome drops her head, "I'm also going to miss having you around, Rin."

Rin takes Kagome's hand, which stops them from walking as Kagome looks up at her with a surprised expression.

"I'll come back to visit soon, okay?"

Kagome smiles and nods her head.

"I'd like that very much."

Rin giggles softly and smiles cheerfully at Kagome. They continue walking down the path to the village, unaware of their visitor.

Up in the trees, a white raven with blue eyes was perched on a branch, watching the two women walk below him. He blinks and caws before spreading its wings to take flight, soaring towards the mountains.

Rin looks up at the blue sky and notices the bird flying away, staring at it as it flew away in the distance. She was feeling sluggish suddenly and the ground, trees, sky, and even Kagome were being consumed by a blanket of darkness, though Rin's vision remained clear. 

She doesn't panic, she feels a calmness in this darkness, almost sleepy even. She looks down at her feet and it appeared she was standing on top of a thin surface of water that rippled with each step she took in the darkness.

She notices a glow in the distance and walks briskly towards it. As it appeared before her, there she stood in front of the ancient tree that resides near the village, but its current appearance was in this blue translucent glow.

"Is this... the Sacred Tree? But why is it here? Why am I here? And why is it like this?" She asks herself aloud, her voice spreads out into the darkness. 

She reaches her hand up to touch the surface of the tree, but her hand just passes through and becomes engulfed in some kind of glowing, watery liquid. However, her hand becomes stuck and starts sinking in deeper along with her arm, pulling her into the tree. She struggles to pull out her arm with her free hand, but it was causing her to be pulled in deeper until her entire body was consumed and she couldn't move.

She tries screaming but no sound came out of her mouth, only tiny air pockets escape. She floats in this glowing water and her eyelids began to grow heavy. As she struggles to keep her eyes open, she hears a quiet voice calling out her name. The voice gradually got louder and louder until she feels a jolt on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Rin?" Kagome spoke holding onto Rin's shoulder, with worry written visibly on her face.

Rin snaps out of her trance. 

She looks to Kagome in a confused daze as she drops her head into her hand, pressing it against her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Rin apologize. 

"What happened?" Kagome asks, concerned.

"I--don't know. I guess I was daydreaming." 

Rin couldn't explain what she just experienced. It didn't make any sense to her. 

Was it a vision? 

A premonition? 

What was her connection to the tree? She was unsure, confused, and didn't want to cause Kagome unnecessary worry, so she decides to keep this to herself for now.

"Let's get you back." Kagome takes Rin's hand and leads her down the smooth path, quickly approaching the village. Rin nods her head in agreement.

They were now inside Kaede's hut, going through the fabrics and kimonos in the wooden chest Rin kept them in. She reaches into the chest and pulls out a familiar fabric she thought she lost. It was the soft silk kimono Sesshomaru gave her before he vanished. She smiles and softly traces her fingers on the gold circle accents on the kimono, it still looked the same as when it was given to her. She brings the fabric to her chest, taking in its scent.

Kagome notices the fabric in Rin's arms and leans forward to take a closer look.

"Is that...?"

Rin nods.

"This was the gift Lord Sesshomaru gave to me before he disappeared."

Kagome smiles softly.

"Are you going to take that with you?"

Rin looks over the fabric. She was unable to wear it before because it was too big for her at the time she received it, so it sat at the bottom of her mahogany chest for years. Now that she is older and grew more of a feminine figure and her admiring it once again, she was happy and thought she would be able to finally wear it.

"Yes, I'll bring this with me."

Kagome smiles and sits beside her.

"Did Sesshomaru ever tell you where you two were going?" She asks curiously.

Rin lays the kimono on her lap as she brings a finger to her chin to ponder for a moment.

"He mentioned he had some 'duties to attend to'. But I'm not sure what he meant by that, or what that entailed."

Kagome looked confused.

"Did you not ask?"

Rin's cheeks start to blush, holding her palm to her cheek.

"I didn't think to."

Kagome chuckles nervously rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I know it will." Rin smiles. She brings her hand down to the fabric and holds it to her chest again, "I trust him."

""

Sesshomaru was gone the entire day when the evening was approaching. He had told Rin when she woke up early that morning that he was leaving to meet with Jaken to let him know of his plans, however, she didn't think it would take him all day to find the little imp and was starting to miss her precious lord.

She was happy to soon see Master Jaken again though, and the dragon A-Un as well so that kept her in high spirits and had something to look forward to.

She sat waiting patiently for him in Kagome's home, she was helping Kagome cut vegetables for the large feast she had planned for her. She had Inuyasha outside roasting a large boar she had him hunt for this very occasion. 

Rin was hesitant at first about the feast and didn't want to overwhelm Kagome with such a high task cause she was having a lot of people come to the feast, but Kagome assures Rin that she had been planning this for a few days now so she made the appropriate preparations for the feast. 

"And besides, we don't know how long you're going to be gone so think of it as a last big supper to send you off."

Rin smiles and nods her head in agreement.

While she was sitting making dumplings with Kagome, the door opens suddenly, and comes rushing in was little Hisui who saw Rin and instantly and cheerfully runs up to her.

"Rin-chan!" He shouts. 

Rin smiles and returns the boy's hugs he gives to her. Then following in behind him through the door were his identical twin sisters in their taijiya-in-training attire, Kin'U with yellow armor pads and Gyokuto with orange armor pads.

"Look Rin-chan! We're old enough for training now!" Kin'U and Gyokuto spoke excitedly in unison.

Rin smiles brightly at them.

"That's great! I'm happy for you two! You two will make great taijiyas someday I just know it."

They grin and thank her for her kind words. Hisui notices a woman walking through the entrance of the door and he jumps out of Rin's arms and runs to the woman smiling down at the young boy approaching her.

"Mother!" He exclaims, reaching his arms up to her.

She reaches down, picks him up, and embraces the boy into her arms.

"My sweet boy." She spoke softly. She looks over to Rin and kindly waves to her.

Rin smiles and returns the wave.

"Good evening, Sango. I'm glad you could make it!"

"Of course. I couldn't miss this even if I tried." The taijiya woman replied as Hisui giggles happily in her arms.

"Mother, Rin-chan has a pretty boyfriend," Hisui exclaims.

Rin's face begins to blush at who the boy could have meant.

"A boyfriend? How are you so sure, Hisui?" Sango asks curiously. 

"I saw him holding hands with Rin-chan the other day. He has long white hair and a big furry pelt that he let me touch."

"White hair and fur pelt? Wait, hold on..." Sango looks to Rin seeing her flushed expression. 

Rin chuckles nervously.

"Children have silly imaginations don't they?"

Sango smiles and chuckles softly. She sets the boy down and tells him to go outside with his father. He pouts, but follows his mother's orders and walks back outside. She walks up to Rin and sits beside her at the raised platform where it contained the irori, assisting her in preparing the dumplings. Kaede arrives moments later when nightfall was arriving.

Kagome was ecstatic to have all the food prepared in time when Inuyasha and Miroku bring in the roasted boar. She had counted and had set the appropriate amount of placements for everyone to have a meal, even with Shippo dropping in last minute. Everyone had sat down and was enjoying their time with each other, also wishing Rin well wishes on her travels.

Rin was content.

Every one of them was there for her. She may have doubted it for a while before, but she was sure of it now and happily accepted it; she had a family here and a place to always come back to. A place she knew no one would forget her.

""

The morning had arrived.

Rin sat up from her bed mat stretching her arms over her head as a soft yawn escapes her lips. She looks over at the corner of the hut with sleepy eyes and saw the packed basket she had prepared to take with her. 

She rubs her eyes and sees Kaede sitting next to the irori, preparing water for her morning tea. The old miko turns to look at her and smiles.

"Good morning, young Rin."

Rin returns with her smile.

"Good morning, Granny Kaede."

Rin pushes herself to her feet and starts changing out of her night yukata. When she undresses, she looks to her shoulder and began removing the bandages. She examined it and the gash was healing probably and had scabbed over. It still felt tender to the touch, but she was healed enough to travel. 

She sighs in relief.

She met Lord Sesshomaru's only condition and would be leaving with him today.

"Has it healed?" Kaede asks curiously. 

Rin turns to Kaede to show her the shoulder.

"It's scabbed over. I should be fine to travel now."

Kaede nods her head in agreement.

"Very well, Lord Sesshomaru waits for you outside."

Rin turns to her wooden chest and picks up the kosode she had left out on top, it was white and red checker-patterned with light pink flowers of five petals. She dresses and ties the gold obi sash to the back. She slips on getas on her feet and grabs her pack and straps it on her back. 

She turns to Kaede and smiles at her.

"I'll come back to visit soon, Granny Kaede."

The old miko smiles.

"I know you will. Now go on, he's waiting for you."

Rin nods and turns to face the bamboo door. She breathes in and lifts the bamboo door open and steps outside. 

The sun was shining bright on this day that it caught her sight and blinded her momentarily. She squints her eyes and sees a blurry figure across from her. She shades her eyes with her forearm and there he stood, Lord Sesshomaru. She walks towards him, smiling up at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

He looks at her with his golden orbs.

"Are you ready?"

She nods.

"Yes."

He turns and walks toward the path that passes the torii and the bridge on opposite sides of the path, not saying anything else. She starts walking behind him until she heard a voice calling out to her coming from the bridge. It was Inuyasha with Kagome on his back, running across the bridge. Rin stops and blinks quickly, surprised to see them up this early cause they were heavily drinking sake the night prior.

Inuyasha stops at the end of the bridge and kneels to let Kagome climb off his back.

"I thought I wasn't going to make it," Kagome exclaims.

Inuyasha looks to her annoyed.

"You wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for me."

Kagome sighs and dismisses him.

Rin was confused with Kagome's hurriedness to see her and she looks to see that Sesshomaru had grown some distance between them, but he stops at the point before walking up a hill that led to the forest.

Rin looks at Kagome and steps forward.

"Is something wrong?" Rin asks.

Kagome smiles and places her hands on Rin's shoulders.

"I just wanted to see you before you left." 

Inuyasha walks away from the two women, heading towards Sesshomaru's direction. Sesshomaru coldly watches him approach while Inuyasha appeared calm. He stops with some distance still between them and stood there a moment before speaking.

"Hey, take good care of Rin, you hear me."

Sesshomaru highly arches a brow at him but then turns his back to him and scoffs at him.

Rin and Kagome embrace each other for a moment as Kagome whispers in Rin's ear.

"You two belong together."

Rin's eyes widen at her words, her cheeks turn pink when she releases her embrace and looks to Kagome's smiling face, "I'm so happy for you two, and I wish you both love and happiness. And I will be so happy to have you as my sister-in-law someday."

Rin's eyes glisten with joy and beam her charming smile.

"Thank you, sister."

Kagome smiles brightly, hugging Rin one more time when Inuyasha returns to Kagome's side. She releases her embrace from Rin and she swoops her arm through and around Inuyasha.

"You'll always have family here."

Rin nods and waves as she walks turns Sesshomaru.

"I'll return to visit soon! I promise!"

Kagome waves at Rin with her free hand and her eyes become watery seeing little Rin all grown up. Inuyasha looks at Kagome and holds her with his arm.

"She'll be fine, Kagome," Inuyasha assures her.

Kagome nods her head as she watches Rin following Sesshomaru up the hill before disappearing into the forest line.

""

Sesshomaru and Rin walk the path up to the boundary line that leaves the village. Rin stops and turns around one more time to see the village. Sesshomaru stops and turns to her, watching her observe the sight before her. She knows she'll return, it just had been so long since she traveled so far away, but she was not too worried cause she was with her precious Lord at last.

She turns and looks up at him with her soft brown eyes, and he looks down at her with his golden ones. They stood there for a moment when Sesshomaru broke eye contact, looking out towards the village. Then he turns away walking forward.

"Let's go." He says.

Rin smiles and nods her head, following right behind him.

They were walking through the forest when Rin notices something in the distance through a gap in the trees that caught her attention.

"Wait!" She exclaims.

Sesshomaru turns and looks over his shoulder to look at her.

"What is it, Rin?" He asks softly.

"I--I need to go see something." She turns around and walks in a different direction within the forest, he treads slowly behind her.

She walks through the trees, walking towards the tallest and oldest tree in that part of the woods--the Sacred Tree. She stops and observes the massive old tree with wonderment. Kagome had brought Rin here a couple of times before, explaining that Inuyasha was sealed onto this very tree many years ago and that it's where she first met him as well when she broke the seal on him.

Rin slowly walks towards the tree until she was at the large roots at the base, looking up at the bare spot where she assumed Inuyasha had been sealed onto. She hesitantly reaches her hand out to touch the surface of the tree, recalling the strange vision she had the day prior. Before she touched it, she heard footsteps behind her. She turns around and sees Sesshomaru standing at a distance.

"Why did you want to come to this place?" Sesshomaru asks.

Rin turns away and looks back up to the ancient tree.

"Yesterday. A vision came to me."

His eyes narrow.

"A vision?"

She nods.

"I was surrounded in darkness, standing on water and this tree appeared. It was different than how it looks right now though. It was translucent and glowing as if a liquid was flowing in it. I reached my hand out to touch it, but my hand passes through and it consumed me entirely. I tried to scream but no sound came out and I was growing sleepy."

She pauses, turning around quickly to Sesshomaru with glassy eyes, "that's what it feels like when you're about to die."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen with surprise at what Rin was telling him. He swiftly closes the distance between them and gently cups his hands to her face, staring into her watery eyes.

"Rin, you won't ever have to fear death again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update. I took a week off to refresh myself and now I'm back at writing!


	15. Interlude

Saunter footsteps echoed in the depths of the cavern. Grumbling could be heard in its terminus. There, sat against the wall, was the brute ninja Kagato.

He growls clutching onto his bandaged arm that's been severed from the forearm down which was slow to heal.

"Damn that Sesshomaru." He spoke harshly under his breath.

The footsteps stop in front of the brute. The firebreather ninja, Washu, stood before Kagato.

Washu shows a cold expression,

"We'll get that Sesshomaru's head in due time."

A crimson aura materializes behind Washu. They shift their body around, kneeling on one leg while the alternate fist drops to the ground, bowing their head. Kagato does the same with the remaining arm he had.

A figure forms into a silhouette of a man with glowing red eyes.

A deep voice vibrates from the silhouette,

"Have you drawn him out?"

"Yes, Master!" Both Washu and Kagato shouted in unison.

A glowing sinister grin appears on the silhouette, 

"Excellent. Soon the Western Lands will be mine!"

His manic laughter echoes through the cavern as the silhouette vanishes, the ninjas remained in their positions unfazed. Washu's eyes were burning with fury,

"I'll make sure that damned dog suffers immensely."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction and I know it's rough around the edges. But I hope you still enjoy it nonetheless <3


End file.
